Complicated
by Laura Dugan
Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beautiful**

She had music playing in her office. Half for her own enjoyment, half to cover the sounds of the pipes that ran at all hours through her office. Although she had the music turned up, it couldn't possibly mask all of the noise that had unwillingly become a part of her daily existence.

She had shed her navy suit jacket and was sitting at her desk in an off-white short-sleeved blouse, the top button undone to try to relieve some of the heat. She had taken off her pantyhose hours earlier, her office particularly unbearable today, and was glad she had chosen the knee length skirt this morning.

She moved to the music, not even realizing she was doing it, the catchy rhythm of Bare Naked Ladies "Pinch Me" coming through her stereo.

"Privatization?" Sam Seaborn stormed into Ainsley Hayes' office without knocking, startling her.

"It's a good idea, Sam." Even though she was upset at being interrupted, Ainsley was always up for a good fight with Sam. She would never admit it, but she thoroughly enjoyed butting heads with him. She liked the battle of wits, but she loved the fact that more often than not, she won. And Sam's eyes and dimples… They were definitely an added bonus.

"It's a good idea to take away our retirement money?"

"It's not taking it away. It's giving people a choice to decide where they want to put their hard earned money that's deducted from their paychecks. I don't know about you, but I like the idea that my money is going to mean something once I reach the age of 62."

"Ainsley…" Sam began, but she interrupted him.

"Sam, privatization can raise the rate of return workers obtain on their retirement contributions, boost national saving and future economic growth and has practical political advantages in comparison with a Social Security rescue plan based on higher payroll taxes and a bigger accumulation of Social Security reserves.

"I don't want my children to be so worried about supporting their mother that they end up having nothing to support themselves so their children worry about them, and so on. It's a solution to the country's dwindling faith in Social Security."

Sam stood staring at Ainsley, fascinated with how the muscles in her arms tensed when she argued, how her hair hung haphazardly around her face, how intense the look was in her eyes.

Ainsley noticed him staring at her and, still caught up in the heat of battle, was unnerved.

"What?!" she said fiercely.

"Uh..." Sam jumped out of his reverie. "Nothing... I was just thinking..."

"What, Sam, spit it out!"

Sam flushed and got slightly angry. "I was just going to tell you how beautiful you look right now." He turned on his heel and headed out of the office.

Ainsley stood there, stunned. She tried to gather her thoughts, to come up with something to say, but couldn't.

"Sam! Stop!" she finally got out, but by then, Sam was halfway up the stairs.

"Hey, Sam," Donna said as she passed by him in the hallway, but Sam merely grunted in return. She looked puzzled, then shook her head and continued on to Ainsley's.

"What's with Sam?" she asked, walking into Ainsley's office, finding her leaning against her desk staring into space.

"Hellooo? Earth to Ainsley?"

"Wha... What?"

"Ainsley," Donna began, "what is going on?"

Ainsley turned slowly to look at her. "I think… Sam just told me I was beautiful." A smile unwittingly made its way across her face. Donna shrieked.

"You're kidding! That's great!"

"Donna! It's not great, I mean, I guess it is, but... I'm just so confused. One minute we were fighting, well, actually, I was kicking his ass again, but…"

"Ains! Stop rambling!"

Ainsley took a deep breath. "One minute we were fighting, the next minute he was staring at me, and then he told me I was beautiful. Just like that. Completely out of nowhere."

Donna smiled. "I just knew he had a thing for you."

"Thing? Sam has a thing? For me?"

"Come on, Ainsley, you're not blind! I've seen the way he looks at you."

Ainsley immediately thought of the way Josh looked at Donna, and how she seemed blind to it, but decided to let it pass. "I don't know, Donna. Just forget about it." Ainsley wasn't quite sure how to handle the idea of Sam being interested in her. Sam and her. Sam and Ainsley. They do sort of flow together, she thought. She shook her head in a vain attempt to clear her thoughts.

"Donna, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just have to get changed and tell Josh I'm leaving."

Ainsley rolled her eyes. "You haven't told Josh yet?"

Donna glared at her. "It will be fine. I'm just going to tell him I'm going out with you and that's that."

"You and I both know that you'll end up getting the third degree before you leave this building." Ainsley sighed. "Well, let's go get changed and get on with it."


	2. Ainsley Has a DateLet Lyman be Lyman

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ainsley Has a Date/Let Lyman be Lyman**

"Sam, Sam! Earth to Sa-am." Josh followed his friend's gaze down the hall. His jaw dropped, eyes opened wide.

Ainsley couldn't draw her gaze from Sam. He'd caught her eye as soon as she and Donna had entered the hallway.

They walked closer towards the two men, whose mouths were still agape, both smiling at the effect they had on two of the most powerful people in the country.

Donna was wearing a form-fitting black dress that came to mid thigh, showing off her very, very long legs. Josh had a hard time taking his eyes off of them. Her hair was upswept in a French twist with curly tendrils framing her face. Donna was only 28 years old, but in that dress she looked five years younger.

Sam was too distracted by Ainsley to even notice Donna. Ainsley was wearing a knee length midnight blue dress that shimmered with every step she took. It had a tank style top that was making an attempt at being modest by being low cut but still leaving much to the imagination. She had kept her hair down, the way Sam always liked it, and it was curled, framing her face.

Josh spoke first. "Donna! You look great!" He paused. "You, too, Ainsley. Um, Donna? Where are you going?"

"Josh!! I told you that I was leaving early tonight."

"No, you didn't." Josh was pretty sure she had, but he knew she wasn't going home to sleep dressed like that. At least not home to sleep alone.

"You know I did, Lyman." Josh hated how she could read his mind. "I am leaving now and I am going out."

"But, Donna!" Josh was whining, and he knew it, and he hated it. "I need you to do... The thing for tomorrow."

"Josh, there is no thing for tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday. I am off this whole weekend, and I am going out tonight."

"Where are you going?" Sam startled everyone when he spoke, his eyes still on Ainsley. Donna wasn't sure if the question was directed at her or at Ainsley.

Ainsley responded. "Donna and I are going out on a date."

"With each other?" Josh asked, hoping the two were having a girls' night out.

"Yes, with each other, and with two other men," Donna responded, voice dripping with disdain.

Ainsley caught Sam's eye. He looked so disappointed. She hadn't seen him since he stormed out of her office and she wanted desperately to talk to him about what had happened.

While Sam stood quietly taking the situation in, Josh was grilling Donna. "Who are you going with? And where?"

"What are you, Josh, my father?" Donna asked, quite annoyed with Josh. She was also inwardly pleased that Josh was so upset with her going out. She was getting continually more tired of this battle of romance with Josh. She wanted to believe that Josh had feelings for her, but sometimes he acted just the opposite. Then other times, like now, Donna knew Josh was pissed because she had a date with someone and that someone was not named Josh Lyman.

Never mind that she was only going along with Ainsley to keep her company. Donna's "date" for the evening was Ainsley's college friend Bruce, who just happened to be gay.

"So, whom are you going out with?" Sam asked, lightly. He'd regained some of his composure after the shock of seeing Ainsley, and was mad at himself for being so upset that she was going out with someone other than him.

Ainsley looked hard at Sam, trying to figure out exactly what Sam wanted from her.

Donna answered for her. "Ainsley's going on a blind date."

"Then why are you going?" Josh asked.

Donna glared at Josh. Ainsley sighed, then spoke. "My friend Bruce is in town with his cousin Fred Wallis. Bruce wants me to meet Fred so we're going out tonight. I asked Donna to come along with me to keep Bruce company and to be my excuse in case Fred's a total geek. This is what girls do: strength in numbers."

"So, who's this Bruce?" Damn Donna and her dates, Josh thought.

Ainsley and Donna glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, Bruce is a great guy! We were best friends in college. And he is very attractive," Ainsley said.

They giggled again. Josh was less than pleased, but Sam had a feeling there was more to this date than met the eye.

"Donna, we're going to be late."

"Right. Josh, good night." Donna grabbed her coat and headed off down the hall.

"Good night," Ainsley said to Sam, then turned to follow Donna.

Sam paused for a moment than ran after her. "Ainsley!"

She turned, saying nothing.

"I just… You look truly beautiful."

Ainsley blushed, then said quietly, her Southern drawl showing more than usual, "Thank you, Sam." She paused. She hadn't been overly looking forward to this date to begin with and now she really didn't want to go. But she knew she had to.

"I should be going. Donna's waiting."

"Yeah. Have fun." He almost managed to say that like he meant it.

Ainsley nodded, then left.

Sam walked back to where Josh was leaning on the doorframe to his office.

Their eyes met.

"Quick! Before they leave the building!" Josh grabbed his book bag from his office and nearly collided with Sam who was on his way to get his briefcase.

"Josh, is this really stupid of us?"

"Probably, but I do this all the time. Come on!"

Sam sighed, then said to himself, "Yeah, you do, but Donna always forgives you because she's in love with you. Ainsley's not in love with me." And with that thought in his head, he turned to Josh.

"Oh well," he said aloud, "let's go."

~*~*~*~

The girls walked to the nearby restaurant, which was a favorite hangout of Ainsley's. She had always thought of bringing Sam here, it seemed to her it would suit him, and she wished he were there with her. She heard music playing in the background and smiled. The Radiators - big surprise. The owner of the bar was, putting it mildly, a fan of the New Orleans bar band and often had them in to play the bar live. Tonight, however, the bar was rocking to the Radiator's hit "Welcome to the Monkey House" being pumped out over the stereo system. Ainsley wondered if they could have that song become the White House theme song…

Gathering her thoughts, Ainsley let out a long, slow breath and looked to Donna. "Let's do this."

Sam and Josh threw their bags in their cars and set out on foot after Donna and Ainsley. They thought they'd lost them until Sam spotted them walking up New Hampshire Ave near Dupont Circle. They ran to catch up, trying to be as stealthy as possible, and failing miserably.

They finally saw them go into a place called Kenny's. The front half was a bar and the back half was a very nice restaurant. It was charming and full of personality, much like its owner, and had always been a favorite spot of Sam's. He wondered if Ainsley had picked this for her date.

"Now what, Josh? So we know where they are. They're meeting their dates. They're having dinner. Now, what?"

"Now, we wait a few minutes, act causal, go in and pretend that we just happened to stop by for a drink."

~*~*~*~

"Ains! So good to see you!" Bruce hugged her strongly. "This is Fred Wallis, psychologist extraordinaire. Fred, this is Ainsley Hayes and her friend…"

"Donna Moss," Donna chimed in. "Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff. Or Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff, as I like to be called." Stop talking, Donna. She shut up and smiled.

Ainsley glanced at her, then reached out and shook Fred's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Fred wasn't unattractive by any standards with his sandy blonde hair and deep blue-gray eyes partially hidden by glasses, and with a smile that would normally have melted Ainsley's heart. However, Ainsley was becoming progressively more biased toward men. Fred was very good looking, but he wasn't Sam.

Donna shook hands with Fred and Bruce as well.

"Did you get a table?" Ainsley asked cheerfully. She was going to have a good time even if it killed her.

"Sure did, sugar! This place is great! I'm glad you suggested it!"

"Thanks, Bruce."

"Well," said Fred, "shall we sit?" He gestured to their table where they sat, Donna and Bruce on one side with Ainsley and Fred on the other.

"So, Ainsley, you work in the White House as well? Aren't you a Republican? I thought I saw you on that show, Capitol Beat, beating the pants off of Samuel Seaborn."

Ainsley flushed at the reminder of Sam and of that night. She never thought that she'd be friends -- more than friends -- with Sam after that night.

"That was me. And I am a Republican and I do work for the White House as house counsel." Ainsley hoped that didn't come across as defensive as she thought it did.

Fred had noticed Ainsley's reaction to the mention of Sam Seaborn and he shot Bruce a questioning look. Bruce and Donna were wrapped up on some conversation about Donna's boss and they missed Fred's gaze.

Fred Wallis was a behavioral psychologist who was quite well known in psychological circles for his ability to interpret people based on their body language and actions. He had instantly picked up on Ainsley's lack of enthusiasm when she entered the restaurant and the way she had perked up when he mentioned Seaborn's name. This could be interesting.

"What's it like to work in a Democratic White House?" he asked, hoping to open Ainsley up.

"It's been… interesting. I won't say it wasn't hard at first, coming into a job known only as the enemy who slammed a member of senior staff on national television, but now I think everyone has gotten used to having me around."

"We don't even remember what it was like before we were infiltrated," Donna added, smiling broadly. "Ainsley really has become an asset to the staff. Everyone loves her, the president, Leo, even Josh has grown to like her."

"Josh being your boss," Fred confirmed. Donna nodded, trying to suppress a grin.

"It takes him a while to warm up to people," she added.

"That it does," Ainsley agreed. "But now, everyone is really great."

Fred saw his opening. "Even Mr. Seaborn? He doesn't resent that you kicked his ass?"

"Yeah, I did do that, didn't I," Ainsley said and she and Donna burst out laughing. This is how Sam and Josh found them when they entered the restaurant.

~*~*~*~

Josh and Sam scanned the restaurant for a moment before they heard the laughter. They instantly snapped their heads in that direction.

"Josh, this was a bad idea…" Sam said, assuming that Ainsley and Donna were having the times of their lives.

"Yeah, probably," Josh sighed, eyeing Bruce. "Sam, am I better looking than that guy?"

Sam shot Josh a look. "You really don't expect me to answer that, do you? Come on, let's go."

~*~*~*~

Fred saw them first. "Ainsley, isn't that Sam there? With the Deputy Chief of Staff?"

Donna and Ainsley slowly turned to look at each other, brows raised, then turned to where Fred had indicated. In tandem, they drew their gazes back to each other, as if they were communicating telepathically.

"Josh," they said in unison.

"You know it was his idea. And he roped Sam into it," Donna should have been totally pissed off, but she was actually pretty happy that Josh had come after her. She had begun to wonder if he was going to show at all. Of course, she wasn't going to let him know this. She was going to tear into him like every time before.

Ainsley, on the other hand, was more surprised to see Sam. She really didn't think that Josh would have been able to convince him to go. He must've said something to get him to agree to a stunt like this. Still, it upset her that Sam and Josh had followed them here.

"… them over," was all Ainsley caught from Fred before she turned to see him waving to the two startled men.

"What?" she asked.

"I said we should invite them over."

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea because…" Ainsley trailed off as she saw Josh and Sam approach the table.

By the time they reached the table, Josh was looking incredibly sheepish and Donna had managed to work up enough anger to go at him.

"Joshua Lyman! Don't give me any crap! We're going to have a little talk." She dragged him away by his suit jacket, Josh looking like an injured puppy. They stopped at the bar and Donna began on her usual tirade.

Sam stood for a moment, looking unsure. "Uh… I'm sorry, Ainsley. You know Josh…"

"Yeah, I do," Ainsley couldn't help snapping at him. "You could have tried to stop him." She instantly regretted her tone and her words. The look on Sam's face rivaled Josh's and her icy exterior melted.

"Sam, sit." He did, taking the now vacated seat across from Ainsley.

"Sam, this is Fred Wallis," she said, gesturing to him, "and Bruce Davis. Samuel Seaborn."

He shook hands with the two men, eyeing Fred warily. "Nice to meet you both. Sorry to interrupt. I should probably leave." He moved to get up.

"No, please stay," Fred said, genuinely. He knew from the moment he saw Ainsley's eyes connect with Sam when he entered the restaurant that Ainsley had only come on this date as a favor to her friend. Now, from a purely psychological standpoint, he was fascinated at the actions of two of the most powerful men in the country. It appeared to him that they were totally snowballed by these two women. He found that very amusing.

"Before you came in, I was asking Ainsley if you resented her because she outwitted on television."

Sam couldn't tell if Fred was trying to be serious or if he was trying to put Sam down. He eyed Fred for a moment, then decided it was the former. He smiled.

"It took a while to get used to Josh reminding me on a daily basis that I was beat by a girl, and a Republican girl, but I quickly realized Ainsley's value on our staff. And now I like to think that we're friends. But maybe not after tonight." He looked warily at Ainsley.

She didn't quite know what to say, but Bruce saved her for the moment.

"Sammy, you available? You're cute!"

The look on Sam's face was worth the entire evening. He turned his shocked face from Bruce to Ainsley. "You mean…"

"Yeah, Donna was just along for company. And Bruce, no, Sam is not available." Where did that come from? Sam gazed at her oddly. She tried to recover. "What I meant is he's not your type."

"Pity," Bruce replied.

Ainsley turned to Fred and saw him staring at Josh and Donna, who were arguing by the bar.

"I recognize that look, Freddie," Bruce said. "So what's the analysis?"

Fred smiled. "I'm a behavioral psychologist," he told Sam. "And I was just noticing a few things about your friends over there."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's obvious they care about each other a great deal. I could tell that from the moment she looked at him. And look at how they stand. If she was really, really mad at him she wouldn't be standing so close, her eyes would look more serious. She looks like she's scolding him because she has to, not because she wants to. And Josh, he looks like a lost child. He obviously followed Donna here tonight because he can't handle her dating other men and he hasn't figured out how to express himself to her, so he does this instead. By Donna and Ainsley's reactions, I'm figuring this is not the first time he's done something like this. Look at him, his stance. He's the Deputy Chief of Staff of this country, and Donna has him slouched over unable to look her in the eye. He only wants her acceptance but he can't face her rejection. Donna keeps reaching out to touch him, constantly making physical contact. These are two people who are generally good at hiding their emotions, I can tell you that from seeing them on television. However, my conclusion would be that they're in love with each other."

Sam and Ainsley sat there wide-eyed.

"You could tell all that?" Sam asked.

"He is the best," Bruce said.

Fred was hoping to get some sort of confirmation from either Sam or Ainsley. "So, is it true? What do you think of my interpretation?"

"I admit it's something we've all secretly thought. Wow, that was quite impressive Fred." Ainsley smiled at him and Sam's stomach turned.

Fred smiled back. "Thank you."

Donna had finished with whatever lashing she had deemed appropriate for Josh and had headed back to the table, Josh dragging behind.

Sam moved to sit next to Ainsley, so Donna and Josh could sit next to Bruce. Ainsley had to fight her gut reaction to lean back against him.

"Sorry about these two," Donna said. "You think they'd know better." She elbowed Josh in the stomach.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting," Josh said sheepishly.

"That's okay," Fred said. "So, Josh, what's it like to run the country?"

Josh smiled, "Crazy. But it makes it a lot easier to work with such a great team. Even Ainsley's invaluable, although she is a Republican…"

The four White House staffers laughed. "You know you're afraid of me, Josh. At least Sam stands up to me. He's always wrong, but at least he tries!" Ainsley responded.

She and Donna laughed while Sam mocked injury. "I am NOT always wrong."

Josh looked at him. "Yeah, you are!"

The table laughed and Sam shot Josh a look. Ainsley placed her hand on Sam's and whispered in his ear, "He's just trying to reclaim some dignity."

"Yeah, but what about mine!"

"You mean you had some after I beat your ass?"

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed. He wanted to be upset with her but he couldn't help smiling. After all, there was some truth in what she said. He hadn't been the same since she put him in his place.

Fred had caught part of the conversation between Sam and Ainsley. While he had outwardly shared his views of Josh and Donna he had kept what he was thinking about the other two to himself.

He could tell that Sam and Ainsley were interested in each other and something was keeping them from telling each other. He hadn't quite figured out if it was the political end, like he assumed it was with Josh and Donna, or if it was something else entirely. Like fear. Nonetheless, what he'd assumed from the moment Sam arrived had now been confirmed. He didn't stand a chance with Ainsley.

He turned to hear Bruce asking Donna about Sam. "That Mr. Seaborn… Is it true what they say about men in power?"

Donna burst out laughing and this time Josh looked puzzled. He nudged Donna. "Hey, did he just ask you something about Sam??"

~*~*~*~

"Well, I think it's time for us to be heading out, Bruce." Fred could tell that the two other couples weren't quite sure what to do with themselves.

"Sure! It is getting pretty late."

They got up from the table and exited the restaurant. Josh once again apologized to Bruce and Fred for crashing their date.

"No problem, stud," Bruce said for the sole purpose of riling Josh, who blushed. He then moved over to Ainsley.

"Ains! You should have told me you had a man. I wouldn't have tried to fix you up! He's great! Don't let him go!" Bruce told Ainsley, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"What do you mean? We're not…" she began, but Bruce had already left to say good bye to Sam.

"Sammy-boy! You're adorable!" she heard him say. Sam looked quite flustered.

Fred came over to stand beside Ainsley.

"I'd like to ask you out again, but I don't have to be a psychologist to see that at least one person wouldn't be happy about that."

Ainsley blushed, then cursed herself for doing it. "Fred, Sam and I…" she paused. After Sam's comment earlier in her office and the look on his face when she told him she had a date… She didn't know what she and Sam were.

"Sam and I are friends, but…" she sighed, "I honestly don't know what we are.

"I'm sorry Fred, I hope you haven't had a horrible night. And I truly hope I didn't make you feel ignored. I honestly wasn't expecting Sam to show up. I should have because I figured Josh would follow Donna… and Sam usually gets roped into this stuff, but…" Ainsley stopped, realizing she was rambling. "Anyway, I'm sorry." She reached out and touched his forearm while Sam looked on.

Fred leaned in and gave Ainsley a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I actually had a great time. I love people, and you and your friends are definitely some of the most fascinating people I have ever met.

"As for you and Mr. Seaborn, you better go placate him before he explodes." Fred gestured to where Sam was standing, looking quite angry.

Sam was, in fact, fuming. But he felt he had no right to. Ainsley was free to date whomever she wanted. He had no claim on her. Sam was beginning to get a pretty good idea of how Josh felt every time Donna went out with another man.

Ainsley returned her gaze to Fred. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Fred asked, smiling. He gave Ainsley another quick peck on the cheek, then moved to join Bruce.

"Come on, Bruce, let's get out of here," Fred said.

"Oh, fine," Bruce responded, kissing Donna, then Ainsley good bye. He moved to give Sam a kiss, then laughed hysterically at the look of mortification on his face.

"Good bye, Sammy-boy." He then leaned in and whispered to Sam, "Take care of my girl."

"I will," Sam replied with more force than he'd anticipated.


	3. Dance With Me

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dance With Me**

After they'd left, Ainsley approached Sam. "Looks like you've got yourself a man," she said, playfully tapping Sam on the arm.

"Funny," Sam said with no humor in his voice.

"Oh, relax, Sam," Ainsley said, linking her arm with his. She was in a surprisingly cheerful mood and wasn't quite sure why.

Sam also didn't know what had made her so cheery, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Fred, Mr. Super Psychologist.

"Well, gang, where to?" Josh asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not quite ready to call it a night."

"I think something's going on over on the mall tonight. Should we check it out?" Donna asked.

Sam looked to Ainsley for her opinion. She only smiled. "Sure, why not," he replied. He really wished Ainsley looked as miserable as he felt.

The four set off, Josh and Donna walking side by side, with Ainsley and Sam a few steps behind them. Ainsley kept her arm linked with Sam's.

"So," Sam began, "things looked awfully… cozy between you and Fred."

"Jealous?" Ainsley couldn't resist the temptation. She had to get Sam back somehow, and she wasn't angry enough to really fight with him.

"I, uh, I am NOT jealous." Sam tried to think of a better response, but that's all he could come up with.

Ainsley laughed and took delight in Sam's blushing. She threw around the idea of telling Sam that she and Fred had no future, but decided to let him suffer a little longer. After all, he crashed her date, and he was a Democrat.

They walked a little longer in silence, both enjoying the nearness of each other without being able to identify exactly what they were feeling.

Ainsley spoke first. "Aren't they just perfect together?"

"Josh and Donna?" Ainsley nodded in response. Sam continued, smiling, "Yeah, they are perfect. I just wish that one of them would finally break down and say how they're feeling. This must be the fifteenth time that Josh has pulled something like this."

"And Donna keeps taking him back because she's secretly in love with him." Ainsley finished for him.

"Exactly. They're both afraid of admitting how they feel. And the political end of it doesn't help things."

"You know, sometimes you just have to say 'screw politics'." Ainsley said with such conviction, Sam stopped to look at her.

"This coming from an ardent Republican?"

"Some things are more important than politics," Ainsley said quietly. She drew her gaze away from Sam. "Like relationships," then even softer, "like love."

Sam reached out and cupped Ainsley's chin in his hand, raising her face so she was looking into his eyes. He moved closer to her, leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey! There's a concert on the mall!" Donna exclaimed, not realizing what she was interrupting.

Sam pulled back abruptly, startling Ainsley.

The sweet voice of Jessica Andrews flowed through the air, capturing Ainsley in the words she sang.

_I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough_

She glanced at Sam. "If only…" she thought.

"Josh!" Donna said. "You owe me. Dance with me."

"Gladly," Josh replied, giving Donna an over-exaggerated bow, then taking her hand and pulling her into his arms.

Ainsley stood still, watching the couple dance, not sure what to do with herself. She fought to get the image of what had nearly happened out of her head. Did she and Sam almost… Kiss?

Sam stood beside Ainsley, his heart as well as his mind racing. "What were you thinking, Sam? Or more, what were you thinking with? Ainsley is a friend. She obviously isn't interested in you or else she wouldn't have been so chummy with Fred." The thought of Ainsley and Fred as anything more than mere acquaintances made Sam sick. "You've really fallen hard, Seaborn," he said to himself, turning to gaze at Ainsley.

She looked so beautiful, and Sam wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms. As the young country singer continued, Sam realized he had a perfectly reasonable excuse to do so.

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love_

"If I may?" he asked, extending his hand to Ainsley.

She smiled at him, positively radiating. "I thought you'd never ask."

Sam pulled Ainsley to him, holding her right hand in his, his left resting comfortably on her waist.

Ainsley breathed him in, reveling in his essence.

_So let consequence do what it will to us I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore I'm too sturdy to fall_

_Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly Falling in love_

_I am not afraid_

She looked into Sam's eyes, trying to read his expression but being unable to. Sam responded by pulling Ainsley in closer to him, so that her head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Josh," Donna whispered. "Look!" She gestured to where Sam and Ainsley stood swaying gently to the music.

"I think Sam has finally met his match, in every regard." Josh responded.

"And what about you?" Donna asked. "Have you ever met your match, Josh Lyman?"

Josh held Donna to him, cupping her face in his hands. "I'd thought you'd figured that one out by now, Donnatella."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then held her to him, never wanting to let go.

_I am not afraid_

_'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling...  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

"Sam?" Ainsley spoke softly, as she swayed in his arms. "I should be mad at you, but I'm not."

"I deserve you to be mad at me, but I'm glad you're not. I don't like it when you're mad at me."

Ainsley's eyes widened. "You don't? Sam, all we do is argue!"

"But that's different… That's… intellectual stimulation. We argue and get frustrated with each other not because we feel we're right but because we know that the other person is standing on solid ground. We know there's another choice out there that goes against what we want to believe and we don't want to admit it, so we just yell and scream and go off in a huff because it's easier than facing the truth. That, I don't mind. We get over it in a few hours, or at most a day.

"What I don't like is when I do something that disappoints you and you get this look in your eye, like you did earlier tonight. You may not be mad at me now, but you were then, and I hated it." Sam paused.

While he was talking, they had stopped dancing, and Ainsley had taken a step back so she could look Sam fully in the eye. She saw more there than she ever had before. What he said touched her deeply because it was exactly how she felt… As if he had read her mind. She said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"I should have stopped Josh," Sam continued, "but the truth is, I didn't want to." Sam blushed slightly. Ainsley wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"I mean… I didn't… I should have…" Sam stumbled over his words. "Some speechwriter, Seaborn," he mumbled to himself, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

He glanced furtively at Ainsley, who was trying desperately not to laugh. Sam just looked so adorable, and she was thrilled at the thought that he may have romantic feelings toward her. She tried her best to look supportive while keeping herself from wrapping her arms around him and never letting go. "Maybe that's what he wants," Ainsley thought, but she couldn't find the nerve to do it.

Sam, frustrated with his feelings, exclaimed, "I don't really have any right to interfere in your personal life. I'm sorry." He turned to walk away.

"Sam, wait!" Ainsley yelled after him. He turned around to face her; looking so forlorn Ainsley's heart almost broke.

Thoughts raced through Ainsley's head. "Just tell him how you feel! But how do you feel? He's a Democrat! An incredibly sexy and intelligent Democrat, but… You work with him, Ains, it would never work out. But how will you know if you don't give it a shot?" Ainsley blinked, and noticed Sam looking at her expectantly. She struggled to remember what she'd spoken aloud and what she had thought.

She sighed deeply. "Sam… You've right, you don't have any right to interfere in my personal life…"

Sam's face sunk further. "Great, Seaborn, she hates you," he thought.

"However," Ainsley continued, and Sam perked up, "I'm not all together upset that you did… I mean Fred and I would never have worked out, whether or not you showed up."

"Really?" said Sam, a little too excitedly. "What kind of guy is named Fred, anyway…"

Ainsley laughed slightly.

Sam cleared his throat and willed himself to stop blushing. Since when did he start to act so stupid around women?

He concentrated on her beautiful eyes, focusing on the present. "If you don't mind my asking, why wouldn't it have worked out?" Sam paused briefly. "Was he a Democrat?" A wide grin spread across his face.

A beatific smile graced Ainsley's. "Worse." She leaned in close to Sam, as if sharing a secret. "Independent."

They both mock shivered, then burst out laughing, the feel of Ainsley's breath lingering on Sam's ear.

"Glad to see you two can get along!" Josh said, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

Sam and Ainsley had almost forgotten that Josh and Donna were with them. The latter couple had had enough dancing and had been enjoying watching Sam suffer before coming over.

"Well, it's late," Josh continued, "I'm going to take Donna home."

Sam looked at Josh with a knowing smile. Josh smacked him upside the head then said sternly, "Goodbye, Sam." He turned to Ainsley. "Thank you for not hating me."

She laughed and replied, "How could I? After all you saved Donna from the evils of gay Bruce."

Josh turned a slight shade of crimson while Donna burst out laughing.

"Well," he said, "Donna, let's go."

"Just a minute, I need to talk to Ainsley." Donna dragged Ainsley by the arm until they were out of hearing range.

"So???" she asked excitedly.

"So… what?" Ainsley replied.

"Come on, Ains, we were watching the two of you, you two were looking pretty close."

"The same could be said for you, Donna. I take it you forgave Josh?"

She sighed happily. "Yeah, like I always do. I know his heart's in the right place."

Ainsley hesitated a moment. "Fred picked up on something interesting about Josh that most of us have been feeling for a while."

"What?" Donna's interest was very high.

"Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Ainsley Hayes! You've managed to totally turn this conversation from you and Sam to me and Josh. The least you can do is tell me. Spill."

"Okay. We've all thought, we being me, Sam, CJ, and, well, everyone,"

"Ainsley. Get. On. With. It." Donna was growing very impatient.

"It's really kind of obvious. We all feel the reason why Josh is always obsessed with your personal life and the reason why he's constantly putting down the men you date, let us recall the "local gomer" comment, is because he's in love with you and he's afraid to admit it."

Donna's eyes widened, mostly from an inner happiness that she wasn't the only one who thought this.

Ainsley continued. "Josh chooses to take the low road, so to speak, because he's afraid if he tells you how he feels you won't reciprocate his feelings."

"And Fred?" Donna asked, wondering how he fit into all of this.

"Well, Fred, having studied people and body language, picked up on this immediately. While you were chewing out Josh in the restaurant, he offered his opinions."

"And he said Josh was in love with me."

"Yes. He said he could tell by the way he looked at you, how close he stood, how hurt Josh looked when you yelled at him and how relieved he looked when you stopped."

"He could tell all that?" Donna was amazed.

"It is what he does for a living… He also said it was pretty obvious that..." Ainsley paused.

"That what?!"

"That you were in love with Josh as well."

Donna looked surprised. "Is it that obvious?"

Ainsley smiled and laughed. "Only to Fred, the Observational Psychologist." Donna breathed a sigh of relief. "And half the West Wing."

"Ainsley!!" Donna exclaimed.

~*~*~*~

"Sam," Josh looked slightly nervous. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Us, probably," Sam replied.

"Yeah, we are "da men," aren't we?"

"Hell, yeah!" Sam moved to high-five Josh, and they totally missed.

"Well, at least the girls didn't see that," Josh shared.

"Yeah. We're still cool."

"Totally," said Josh. "Totally nerds!"

Both Sam and Josh started to laugh.

~*~*~*~

"Everyone knows?" Donna asked. "Why doesn't Josh? Or does he? He's never said anything to me!"

"Donna, Josh doesn't know how you feel. As they say, "love is blind," at least to those in love, because I swear Leo and CJ have already made plans on how to handle the press."

"Ainsley!"

"What?" she smiled slyly.

~*~*~*~

"Donnatella Moss!" Josh bellowed. "It's midnight."

Donna turned to him with a withering glance, "Good, because as a pumpkin, you'll talk a hell of a lot less."

"Hey!" Josh responded, with an air of mock injury.

Donna turned back to Ainsley, giving her a look of nervous joy.

"Tell him," Ainsley whispered, as she hugged Donna good bye.

Donna nodded to Ainsley, said a quick goodbye to Sam, and headed off with Josh. After walking a few feet, Josh reached over and took her hand, smiling at her.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, still smiling.

"Far from it," Donna replied, lacing her fingers through Josh's.


	4. Alone in the Garden

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alone in the Garden**

Sam and Ainsley started walking at a leisurely pace, heading in the general direction of the White House.

"So," Sam began, "are you tired?"

"A little," Ainsley responded, "but it's such a beautiful night, I'm not quite sure I'm ready for sleep yet." Or to be alone, she added silently.

"Me neither," Sam replied smiling. "Do you want to go..." he laughed. "I don't really know what there is to do at midnight on a Friday night."

Ainsley laughed. They were nearing the White House now. "Why don't we take a walk through the rose gardens?"

"As long as you watch for freshly painted benches."

Ainsley swatted him lightly on the arm, while Sam's mind drifted to the sight of Ainsley in a bathrobe dancing in her office. He decided to change the subject before… things got out of control.

"What were you and Donna talking about?"

Ainsley studied him briefly, before deciding to tell him. "I told Donna that Josh was in love with her."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, "Did Josh tell you this?"

"Sam, you know as well as I do that it's true, and Donna so much as admitted to me that she's in love with him! I just told her that they needed to get it out in the open. They can't go on like this forever, neither of them telling the other how they feel. I've been on the receiving end of that before and it's no fun." She paused and Sam could see the hurt in her eyes. "They have a chance at true happiness and I'd hate to see them lose it over Josh's stupidity or Donna's stubbornness. It's almost happened already. You only get so many chances at true love."

Sam had never seen Ainsley so passionate about something other than politics. They'd rarely talked about anything other than politics. It was at that moment that Sam decided he wanted to know everything about Ainsley Hayes.

"What happened?"

Somehow Ainsley knew instinctively what he was talking about.

"My ex was… a lot of things," she sighed. "It really just came down to the fact that he was immature. He wouldn't talk to me. We'd have a problem and he wouldn't talk. He'd ignore me, sometimes for weeks on end, thinking that would somehow resolve the situation while I was left to figure things out on my own. I was young, it was my first real relationship, and it was terrible.

"And then when I found out why he wasn't talking to me… He said that I was starting to bore him, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings, so he ignored me instead… He really hurt me."

Sam moved over to Ainsley and led her over to a bench, where they sat. Ainsley leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and placed her chin on her clasped hands.

"It wasn't so bad being in the relationship, at first, before he started pulling his "I'm not speaking" trick. It was really the end that hurt the most. We were living together, a bad move I admit, and one day I came home and he had taken all of his stuff from our apartment. No note, nothing. I was left totally alone, in an apartment that I couldn't afford by myself, with no explanation and no word from him."

"Eric and I were in graduate school together. After he left, I buried myself in school work, in my job. I tried to forget. Then I saw him on campus and I sort of lost it. I hammered into him asking how he could have possibly thought what he did was okay. I asked him if he realized just how much he hurt me. And he just turned to me and said "Ains, get over it." I was furious and hurt. Hurt more than I thought was humanly possible." Ainsley paused, a flood of emotions coming back to her. She had tried to put that day from her memory, but now the pain seemed fresh and new. She fought back the tears that threatened to come. "I will not cry in front of Sam. I won't," she told herself. She inhaled deeply, then spoke softly, "I haven't really been in any relationships since then."

"Ainsley…" Sam whispered, placing a comforting arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. He hated that anyone could cause her this much pain, but he didn't know what to do. He knew that Ainsley wasn't one to express her emotions openly or frequently. He wanted to let her continue, to tell him what she had gone through, but he also wanted to take her into his arms and tell her that she will never be hurt again. He wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her, that he would love her forever… Sam sat up straight as the realization set in.

Ainsley turned to look at him, surprised at the loss of his arm around her. Sam looked at her, unsure of what to say. He held her gaze for a few moments, feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks. Ainsley wondered what he was thinking and held his gaze, a quizzical expression on her face. She didn't know how much time had passed since either of them spoke, but she felt the sudden need to fill the space. She felt that it was time to open herself to Sam Seaborn.

"Have you ever felt like you've become the palest version of yourself? It's like the feeling of being incredibly attracted to someone and they don't reciprocate and you don't understand how you could feel so strongly toward them and not have them return the feeling. You end up feeling like there's something wrong with you. They appear to you in their brightest, all glory, while you stand there in muted tones waiting for the slightest hint that they feel the same way. Every move they make sweeps the sky with color, color they've drawn from you. I'm tired of feeling like that. I'm tired of being pale."

Sam looked at her, eyes wide. He hesitated a moment, his mind reeling. Seconds passed, that seemed like an eternity to Ainsley before Sam finally spoke. "So am I."

The faintest hint of a smile passed Ainsley's lips as she closed the distance between her and Sam.

"Excuse me!"

Ainsley and Sam shot up from the bench and stared at the Secret Service agent that interrupted their almost kiss. They both tried hard not to look like two teenagers caught necking in the back of a car.

"The President would like to know if there's a problem, Mr. Seaborn. He saw you sitting outside and was afraid that something might be wrong," the agent explained.

Sam tried to speak, but couldn't, cleared his throat and tried again. "No, Agent Wilcox, everything is fine. Ms. Hayes and I were just about to leave. Thank you."

The agent nodded then departed, leaving Sam frustrated and Ainsley embarrassed.

"Sam, I think that I should leave," Ainsley said abruptly, heading out of the gardens.

"Ainsley, don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"It's late, I have work to do in the morning… Please, take me home?" Ainsley felt flustered. She had gotten too close to Sam too quickly and couldn't afford being hurt. She had to be certain of his feelings for her before she would let her guard down again. Reluctantly, Sam nodded and they headed to his car.

~*~*~*~

Sam unlocked the car doors and they both silently got in. He pulled out of the garage, following Ainsley's softly spoken directions. Once she told him where to go, she ceased speaking, and silence once again filled the car. Unable to tolerate it anymore, Sam turned on the radio.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place  
We used to laugh, we used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand  
Just make me come unglued_

"I know how that feels," Sam thought. He glanced at Ainsley. She was staring out the window apparently lost in thought. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, to say something that would get them past this awkwardness. Ainsley had been hurt deeply with her last relationship, and Sam wanted nothing more than for her to believe that love could last. And he wanted to be the one to prove it to her.

_It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you?_

_It's so complicated - I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close- I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go - I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it - Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know - But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._

Complicated. Ainsley laughed quietly. "You have no idea…" she thought. She could feel herself falling hard for Sam and she was afraid. She had felt so alone when she first came to Washington to work in a White House full of what to her had always been the enemy. And while everyone in the west wing had made her feel welcome, no one had been as kind to her as Sam. He defended her when Brookline and Joyce came after her. He came to visit her in her little hovel, bringing her intellectual stimulation and cookies. He made her feel needed, and she liked it… But she couldn't afford to lose her heart again. She wouldn't go through that pain again. And on top of everything, they worked together. In the White House. And he was a democrat. Definitely complicated.

_Just when I think I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always on your lips  
They say I'm more than just a friend  
They say I must be blind_

Sam thought of Josh. Ainsley thought of Donna. They turned to look at each other and smiled. Sam spoke softly. "This song… kind of sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

_Well I admit that I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye  
Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes_

Ainsley's heart raced as she listened. "Yeah, it does sound familiar. It reminds me of…" she paused. What should she say? It reminds me of us? It's exactly what I've been thinking?

"Josh and Donna," Sam finished for her.

Ainsley shrugged back down into her seat. "Yeah, I was just thinking that." Well, she had been thinking about Donna. She had been thinking about how Donna had told her time and time again that Sam was interested in her. Just like she had told Donna that Josh was in love with her. But it had been obvious to her that Josh loved Donna and that she loved him as well. She remembered, though, how Donna had always seemed so oblivious to it. "It's always the ones in love who are the last to know," Ainsley mused. "So maybe Sam does have feelings for me. He definitely acted like it tonight, but there are other times… Oh, I just don't know." She nearly grunted with frustration, and went back to concentrating on the song.  


_It's so complicated - I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close - I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go - I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it - Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._

Ainsley didn't think that there had ever been a time in her life when she had connected so wholly with a song. Every word reminded her of what she felt for Sam; of every emotion she had felt since she first met him. Love was always complicated, but what Ainsley couldn't decide was whether or not she was willing to take the risk and tell Sam how she felt. Suddenly, Ainsley realized the car had stopped. They were at her apartment.

She turned to look at Sam, unsure of what to say. There was so much left unspoken in the air between them. She wanted to explain to Sam exactly what she was thinking, but she couldn't find the words. Somehow, this man made her usually outgoing and headstrong personality disappear so that she was left with the least self-confident part of her self.

_I hate it 'cause I've waited  
So long for someone like you_

"I'll walk you to your door," Sam finally spoke, somewhat unnerved at the fact that Ainsley had been staring at him for the last few minutes, obviously thinking seriously about something.

"Thank you," Ainsley managed to get out as she opened the car door and stepped back into the cool night air.

They walked the short distance to Ainsley's apartment, Ainsley's signaling when they had reached her door.

"This is it," she said, turning to face Sam. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, and rocked slightly on his heels until he noticed the quizzical expression on Ainsley's face.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that…" she began, smiling slightly. "That's a very 'Josh' move. He does it when he's nervous…" she trailed off, wondering if Sam could be as unsure of what to do as she was.

"Oh," Sam replied, looking away from Ainsley. He was surprised that she seemed to know him so well. He was nervous. No, he was terrified. As much as he didn't want it to, he knew this evening was going to end. He just wasn't sure how. He only knew he really, really wanted to kiss her. "I guess I've been spending too much time with Josh," he added, clearing his throat, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks.

An uncomfortable silence passed as they climbed the steps to her front door. Sam absently took Ainsley's hand into his, wanting to be near her physically, if he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt emotionally.

"Well," Sam said, clearing his throat again as they reached the door. "I guess… Um…" he, the famous speechwriter who wrote some of the President's greatest speeches, couldn't figure out how to say good night.

"Good night, Sam," Ainsley said, as if reading his mind. She squeezed his hand, gazing into his bright blue eyes, sighing on the inside. God, she had fallen hard. She tore herself away from his gaze, and turned to leave, her heart racing.

_Should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh I want you to know  
But then again I don't_

"Ainsley!" Sam surprised himself with the raw emotion that came across in that one word. She turned around and Sam drew her close, reaching out to touch her soft, golden hair, memorizing how it felt. He cupped her face in his hands, passion building between them until it was palpable.

"Ainsley." It was not much more than a whisper. A fire of emotions ran through Sam and exploded within Ainsley the moment their lips touched.

_It's so complicated_


	5. An Emergency

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Emergency**

Sam didn't want to let her go. He felt lightheaded with pure joy: kissing Ainsley felt so right. As the kiss ended, he continued to hold her close, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her scent. Sam loved the way her hair smelled. He pulled back to look at her and saw a bemused expression on her face. Sam tucked a few stray hairs behind Ainsley's ear and she closed her eyes at the feel of his hand on her cheek. Never had a man affected Ainsley so deeply. And yet… she knew that while right now everything around them seemed to melt away, the real world was still there, ready to ruin their near perfect evening.

"Sam," Ainsley said softly, "I'm a Republican."

"That's okay," Sam responded smiling, "I forgive you."

Ainsley smacked him on the arm, but smiled as she did so. Then the smile dropped off her face and she sighed deeply. "You know that's not what I meant." She paused, and then grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, let's go inside and talk."

Sam nodded and followed her in to her apartment. It was exactly as he had imagined. On first glance it looked perfectly neat and organized, much like Ainsley, but upon further inspection Sam began to notice piles strewn about the apartment. Stacks of legal briefs and memos, notes, books, and magazines were scattered all over the place. Sam had a feeling the Ainsley knew exactly where to find everything in each of the piles. "Organized clutter," Sam thought to himself.

"Would you like a drink?" Ainsley asked, heading toward the kitchen.

"Sure," Sam replied as he wandered further into the apartment. He walked over to the window where there appeared to be three stacks of different paper, one of which caught his eye. It was a pile of plain white lined writing paper covered in what was quite obviously Ainsley's very distinct script. He began to read the first few lines when Ainsley came up behind him with a glass of wine.

"Thank you," he said taking the glass from her. "What's this?" he asked pointing to the pile.

Ainsley flushed slightly and grabbed the papers, turning them upside down and setting them next to her computer. "It's just something I've been working on in my spare time."

"You actually have spare time?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Not much."

"Did I see my name on that?" he asked pointing to the now moved pile.

Ainsley stared at him. "You were reading it?"

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "Just the beginning. I thought I saw my name…"

"Well, if you must know, it's a story I've been working on. Sort of an account of what's happened to me since I came to the White House. The only Republican, and a woman nonetheless, working in a Democratic White House. Kind of makes for an obvious story."

"I bet it does. So, what were you writing about me?" Sam tried to hide the boyish grin on his face, but failed.

Ainsley glared at him. "None of your business." She had actually just finished writing about how Sam had saved her from the evils of Brookline and Joyce and had found herself quite distracted while penning the words. An image of Sam as a white knight kept popping up into her head. She'd lost count how many times she'd plotted the dramatic rescue. Fortunately, what she wrote on paper was the actual accounting of what happened and didn't involve Sam in anything other than a suit.

Sam set down his wine glass and moved closer to Ainsley, mesmerized by the look on her face. He wondered what she was thinking.

Ainsley realized Sam was staring at her and wondered how long she'd been lost in her thoughts. Then she noticed he was coming closer toward her. She felt her heart begin to race as he stood before her, reaching out to cup her face in his hands. Just before his lips touched hers for the second time, the phone rang. Ainsley jumped, startled, and stood still for a moment before breaking out of Sam's embrace. She quickly gathered her thoughts together.

"It's 1:30 in the morning, who on earth could be calling me?" she mused as she made her way to the phone.

As she picked it up Sam watched her face go from her usual pale to ghost white. "What happened?" he heard her ask breathlessly as she sunk down onto the couch. Concerned, Sam moved to sit next to her and draped an arm around her back. She hung up a minute later and sat in total silence.

"Ainsley… Ainsley," Sam said softly, trying to get her attention. Finally she turned to him.

"My father… he's collapsed. That was my mother calling. She thinks he's had a heart attack. I just… I just talked to him on the phone this afternoon and he sounded fine. Now he's in critical condition… Oh, Sam…" She didn't cry, but turned to him and he pulled her close. He held her for a few minutes then stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

"Go get packed. I'm going to go home and get some things together and I'll be back in half an hour to pick you up. I don't think we'll be able to get a flight this late, so we'll have to drive down. If we get started now, we can be there in five hours. Okay?"

"Sam, I can't ask you to do that. I'm sure that you have work to do or something more important than taking me to North Carolina."

"It's the weekend and a quiet one at that. There are no major functions or crises that need my attention, and if anything were to happen I'm sure Toby and Josh could handle it fine without me. Besides, Ainsley, you are what's important." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," Sam said then left the apartment.

Even through all of the worry and fear Ainsley was feeling about her father, she knew that she would be able to get through it with Sam by her side.

~*~*~*~

Josh was pissed. Sam knew he'd be pissed but he didn't care. "Who the hell…" Josh grumbled and turned over looking at his clock: 1:43. He somehow knew only Sam would call him at such an ungodly hour. A glance at his caller id confirmed his suspicions.

"This better damn well be important…" he growled into the phone.

"Josh, I know it's late. I just came from Ainsley's. I'm actually heading back there soon. Her father's collapsed, probably a heart attack. I'm taking her to North Carolina tonight. I just wanted to let you know that we'd be out of town probably for the weekend in case anything major comes up." Sam stopped to take a breath and heard something in the background coming from Josh's house. He heard Josh softly whisper, "It's Sam. Something about Ainsley." Even through the severity of the situation, Sam grinned.

"Josh?" his voice had a singsong quality to it. "You don't happen to have a house guest do you?"

Josh's attention was snapped back to his phone call. "So you're taking Ainsley to North Carolina. I suppose we can survive the weekend…" He was interrupted by a drowsy, definitely female voice. "Is something wrong with Ainsley?"

Sam grinned again; Josh groaned. "Tell Donna I said 'hi'. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." Sam hung up and Josh knew that he was going to have to put up with days of unmerciful teasing as soon as word spread around the west wing. Which it was bound to do. As he turned back over to face the woman that he loved, he smiled as he realized that it would be worth it. He knew he'd be willing to endure far worse torture in order to keep Donna with him forever.

~*~*~*~

Sam quickly changed into jeans and a button-down shirt, threw some clothes and the necessities into an overnight bag and headed out the door. He didn't know why he felt such an intense desire to get back to Ainsley. He knew that she was strong and that she would get through this no matter the outcome. He just wanted to be near her. He wanted her to need him as much as he was discovering he needed her.

He stopped to fill up his tank at a gas station near his house, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what he was doing. His mind kept on cycling through the evening's events: following Ainsley on her "date", dancing with her on the mall, their first, wonderful kiss, and the look on her face when she got the call. So much had happened in such a short amount of time… And Sam knew that his relationship with Ainsley would never be the same. He had a feeling it was going to be the best he'd ever known.

Sam pulled up in front of Ainsley's apartment and knocked on the door. She opened it and Sam could tell that she'd been crying. She also looked exhausted, but as it was nearing 2:30, he wasn't surprised. He was feeling pretty tired himself, but knew he had to ignore it for Ainsley's sake. He'd stayed awake for longer amounts of time during the campaign.

"Sam, I've been thinking," she began in a soft voice. "You really don't have to do this. I'm sure that I can make it just fine on my own. You don't have to worry."

Sam smiled. "Ainsley, I know full well that you are capable of taking care of yourself. But I also know that you're tired and worn out and have had a long day…"

"So have you…"

"Don't worry about me. You do enough worrying. Let someone else worry about you for a change."

Ainsley had to admit the idea sounded inviting. She was tired and as much as she wanted to get to her father, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to drive herself. And she liked Sam. She liked to be around Sam. He made her feel warm and safe in a way she'd never known before. Being with Sam was different than being with Eric. There was so little pretence; everything was upfront. They knew where each other stood on every issue - well, every issue except for their exact feelings for each other.

Sam and she talked; they communicated. Eric had not been much of a communicator, while Sam… Sam sometimes didn't know when to stop talking. And Ainsley liked that. She sighed and looked deep into Sam's eyes, seeing nothing but caring and concern. Finally, she spoke, "Let's go." Sam picked up her bags and they walked out to his car. He opened the door for her and she stood for a moment before getting in, turning to Sam and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said softly and got into the car.

~*~*~*~

Sam started the car as Ainsley settled into her seat. She suddenly felt exhausted. "Sam? Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm going to grab some coffee before we get on 95 and that'll get me through. You rest. I know you're tired."

Ainsley considered protesting but found the hum of the car engine and comfort of having Sam nearby was making it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. She finally gave in and shut herself to the night.

Sam glanced at her after a few minutes and figured her asleep so he turned the radio on low to the country station that had been playing in the car earlier. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Sixwire's "Look at Me Now." The song ended and a slower tune started. Sam instantly recognized the opening chords. "I Hope You Dance." He'd always liked this song. He heard Ainsley stir.

_"Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance - And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance."_

She spoke softly, surprising Sam who thought she was sleeping. There was a sadness in her voice. "The first time I heard this song, I knew I wanted it to be the first song my father and I dance to at my wedding. Now I may not get the chance." Her voice grew thick.

Sam reached over and took Ainsley's hand into his. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and drew her hand to him kissing it on the back. He then replaced his hand and hers and re-focused his attention on the road. Ainsley settled back into her seat and promptly fell asleep, her hand encased warmly in Sam's.

The next few hours of the drive were uneventful, Sam focusing intently on the road to keep himself awake. He'd stuck in a book on CD so he'd have something to pay attention to aside from the road. The sky began to lighten and when Sam figured they were about an hour away he stopped for more coffee and a much needed break. Ainsley slept through the stop but Sam considered waking her knowing he'd have to soon so she could tell him where to go. She looked so peaceful he decided to let her sleep a little while longer.

When he got back to the car, two cups of coffee in tow, Ainsley was beginning to stir. She stretched as best she could in the confines of the front seat and Sam thought she looked adorable.

"Hey, Sleepy," he said softly. "I brought you coffee."

Ainsley yawned, then smiled. "My hero."

Sam returned the smile as he handed her the cup. "What can I say? I'm a model of a human being."

Ainsley laughed. "Where are we?"

"I just saw signs for a place called Zebulon when I got off the highway. Sounds like an interesting place to live."

"We're about a half an hour from Raleigh, then. And I'll have you know that Zebulon is named for Zebulon B. Vance, the North Carolina Governor during the Civil War. You know how we southerners are about the Civil War."

Sam chuckled. "What say we's git back on that thar road, then."

Ainsley smiled in spite of her self. "Delusional, Sam, seriously delusional."


	6. The Family

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Family**

Sam pulled into the parking lot of Susini Memorial Hospital at 8 in the morning. Sam felt like he'd been awake for days… but then he realized that he had. He pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignition. He waited for Ainsley to do something, say something, but she didn't move.

"Ains?" he asked.

She was silent for another minute staring ahead, and then spoke, her voice quiet. "Sam, I'm so scared."

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of the car, and opened Ainsley's door. She stepped out of the car and Sam shut the door behind her before he pulled her close. He held her for a minute saying, "Don't worry. We'll get through this together." He pulled back and quickly kissed her on the lips then took her hand and headed inside.

"He's on the fourth floor," Ainsley said as they entered the lobby. They took the elevator and got off, walking into the Surgical Intensive Care Unit. Ainsley headed to the Nurse's Station and asked for her father's room. The nurse's nametag read Renée Jones. She smiled politely and Ainsley knew instantly something was wrong. The nurse walked from behind the desk. "You're his daughter?"

Ainsley nodded. "Yeah, Ainsley Hayes."

Renée shook Ainsley's hand. "Your family said you were coming. They're in the waiting room. Your father just got out of surgery. The doctor will be down soon to explain."

"But… he's alive?"

Renée smiled again. "Yeah, he's alive"

Ainsley let out the breath she was holding and felt Sam's grip tighten.

"It's still serious," the nurse continued, "but he's still alive. I'm sure you want to see your family." She led them down the hall to the waiting room.

Ainsley's mother was sitting in a chair nervously clutching a handkerchief. Her sister, Paige, was sitting next to her mother patting her back. Ainsley say her brother's coat sitting nearby, but she didn't see Marc in the room.

"Mama?" Ainsley said and her mother looked up and smiled, glanced at the man holding her daughter's hand, frowned, and looked back to Ainsley, a half smile and puzzled look on her face. If she wasn't so worried, Ainsley might have laughed.

Her mother and sister came toward her and Ainsley hugged them both. "I'm glad you came," her mother said. "You look tired."

"Mom… I'm fine. Sam drove, so I got some sleep on the way in," she smiled at her mother.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter to me, Mr. Seaborn."

"Please, call me Sam, Mrs. Hayes," he said as he shook her hand.

"And call me Barbara. It's nice to meet you. My daughter has told me precious little about you," she smiled, "so all I know is what I have read in the papers."

Sam blushed, feeling like he was 15 again and meeting his first date's parents. "Well, I hope what you've read is all good, but let me remind you, you can't always believe what you read."

Barbara Hayes offered a small laugh, then looked to her daughter. "I have to admit, for a Democrat, he's pretty good looking." It was Ainsley's turn to blush.

In the background, Ainsley's sister cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her. "Hi, yeah, how ya doing?"

"Oh, sorry Paige. Sam, this is my sister, Paige Oliver. Paige, Sam Seaborn." The two shook hands, Sam saying, "Nice to meet you." Paige Oliver looked to be in her early 30s, with the same long blond hair as Ainsley. The two sisters looked strikingly alike, with the only difference Paige being a few inches taller.

"Guess I got back in time for the party," a voice piped up from the doorway.

"Marc!" Ainsley squealed and threw her arms around the young man who had just come in.

"Ainsley! How's my favorite baby sister! In from the big, bad city. It seems like they keep you locked up there. What hold do those democrats have on you anyway?"

"More than you'd think…" Paige offered with a hint of laughter in her voice as she pointed to the bashful looking Sam.

"A democrat on the premises. Interesting. I'm Marcus Hayes. Mind if I call you Sam?"

Sam shook the pro-offered hand. "Not at all."  


Suddenly a woman in a lab coat entered the waiting room. "I'm Dr. Beidler. Are you the Hayes'?"

"Yes, I'm Barbara," said Ainsley's mother, crossing to the woman. "Are you the doctor who operated on my husband?"

"Yes, I am. Please, sit down. I have some details for you about your husband." Barbara took a seat on a couch by the doctor, Paige sitting next to her. Marc stood to his sister's left and Sam stood behind Ainsley, a comforting hand on her waist.

"I have some good news," the doctor began, "but I also have some bad. Mr. Hayes was in cardiac arrest when he went into surgery. We were able to clear the blockage in two of his arteries, but then we ran into some problems. Have any of you had major surgery before?" They all shook their heads. "And Mr. Hayes hasn't, either, according to his medical records. Unfortunately, when he was on the table, we discovered he has a genetic disease that makes him have an adverse reaction to anesthesia. He developed a condition called malignant hyperthermia. As soon as we saw signs of the condition, we injected him with Vantrium, which reverses the effects by slowing the metabolism. We were able to get him stabilized, but he is in critical condition."

Sam felt Ainsley grow progressively tenser during the doctor's speech. He pulled her closer to him and she gratefully leaned into him.

"For now, he can't have visitors. I suggest that you all go home and get some rest. As long as he remains stable, you should be able to go in and see him this evening. Don't give up hope. Having fixed the blockages, his heart looks good. It's going to be a long road to recovery, and the next 48 hours are vital, but keep up the faith. I'm going to be on call for the rest of the weekend. The nurses know how to get a hold of me at all times. Please, don't hesitate to contact me if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Dr. Beidler," Marc said, shaking her hand. "We appreciate everything you've done for my father."

"I only wish I could do more." She offered a smile. "Do you have any questions for me now?"

"Is there anything at all we can do?" Ainsley asked quietly.

"You can get some rest so you'll be at your best when you get to see your father. And if you do so, go ahead and pray." She gently patted Barbara on the shoulder and then left.

The group sat in stunned silence for a minute before Marc took charge. "Mom, you should do as the doctor suggested and go home and get some rest. You haven't been home since Dad collapsed. I can hold down the fort here in case something happens."

Barbara smiled at her only son. "Thank you, Marcus, but I want to stay here. I can't leave him. But you kids should get some sleep."

Paige spoke up. "I think I am going to head out. I need to make sure the kids got off to school. I'll come back as soon as I can, though."

"Ains, Sam looks exhausted and you're not looking much better. Why don't the two of you go back to the house and I'll stay with Mom. Susanna's with the kids and work knows I'm here," Marc offered.

As much as Ainsley wanted to stay near her father, she had to admit she was tired and Sam looked like he could fall asleep standing up. The idea of sleeping in a real bed for a few hours was extremely appealing. She looked to Sam. "We can stay or go," he said, "it's up to you. If you want to stay with your Mom, that's fine with me." Ainsley smiled at him, thankful for his support. "Actually, I was just thinking I could use a couple more hours of sleep. Let's head home for a little while. Mom?" she said, turning to her. "We're going to go back to the house for a little while. We'll be back around 4? Would that be okay?"

"That sounds perfect." She kissed her girls and sat back down on the couch, Marc beside her.

Paige, Ainsley, and Sam walked out of the hospital together. Before they split to head off to their cars, Paige hugged Ainsley. "He'll be okay, won't he?" she asked.

"You know Dad's a tough old bird," Ainsley replied. "And you know he wouldn't give up the chance to hassle a real live Democrat who has a direct line to the President." Paige chuckled. "That's the truth. See you around 4." Paige headed off to her car.

Sam took Ainsley's hand into his as they walked to his car. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It could have been worse. He could have… died," Ainsley barely managed to get out the last word. "Right now, I just want to sleep in something other than the front seat of a car."

Sam smiled. "Then let's go."

  
~*~*~*~

The Hayes family estate was, putting it mildly, breathtaking. One of the few remaining pre-Civil War era homes, it stood on the top of a grassy hill, overlooking farmland. Red brick with white pillars, it stood three stories high, majestic as it dominated the countryside. An embossed wooden sign marked the entrance to the family land and proudly emblazoned the name of the estate: August. Sam had a feeling it had less to do with the month and more to do with the word's alternate meeting of grandiose, stately.

"Wow," he said as he drove up the long drive.

Ainsley smiled. "The family used to own all of the surrounding farmland before the war. We actually had very few slaves. My great-great grandfather was opposed to slavery. He mostly employed indentured servants or other paid labor. He was a kind man, so many of his employees stayed around for many years, even after the war. Over the years, the family ended up selling off most of the farmland, and when the depression hit, they sold off the rest. We still own the land the house is on along with the 40 surrounding acres, including a portion of the woods over there," she said pointing beyond the left of the house.

"What about the estate name?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's really a double entendre. It was named for my great-great grandmother, August Hayes, but as you can tell by the size of the land and the house… The name was also intended to impress."

Sam smiled. "Well, it definitely does that."

"Come on," Ainsley said, grabbing his hand, "let's go inside." Sam shouldered his bag and picked up Ainsley's, and walked into the estate.

The house smelled like freshly baked bread and seemed surprisingly empty. It seemed to Sam that a house this large should be filled with laughing children and smiling adults, and he imagined under different circumstances it often was. He set their bags down and when he looked up he saw a small child running straight for Ainsley and squealing "Aunt Wee!"

"Aunt Wee?" Sam whispered to Ainsley. She groaned. "When Kathryn, my first niece, was about two she had a lot of problems saying my name. It ended up getting shortened and then it kind of stuck," Ainsley explained.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone at work," he paused, "yet…"

Ainsley scowled at him and then grinned broadly at Emma, picking her up and spinning her around. "How's my Princess Emma?"

"Good! I missed you. Why don't you ever come to visit?"

"Well, I've been busy with work, but I'm here now, aren't I? And I brought a friend. This is Sam. Emma is Paige's youngest."

Emma turned and looked skeptically at the man. She squinted her eyes and stared hard. "Do you like my Aunt Wee?"

"Very much," Sam replied, smiling.

Emma offered him her squinty stare again. "Okay…" she said, drawing the word out. "I think I like you then."

Sam laughed. "Well I'm very glad, Princess Emma. I like you, too. I'm always so honored to meet royalty." He reached out and took her little hand, kissing the back of it. Emma giggled and exclaimed, "I really like you!"

It was Ainsley's turn to laugh as she set Emma down. "I think you've made a friend for life," she said into Sam's ear. He turned his deep blue eyes on her. "In you or the princess?"

Before Ainsley could formulate a response, a middle-aged woman appeared from around a hallway, wiping her hands on a towel. "Oh, Ainsley! It's so nice to see you, welcome home." The woman walked to Ainsley and gave her a big hug.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Baker. And it's wonderful to be home," she sighed happily.

Emma spoke up. "Ainsley brought her boyfriend. His name's Sam and he's really nice."

Ainsley blushed as she made introductions. "Mrs. Baker, this is Sam Seaborn. I work with him at the White House. Sam, this is Mrs. Baker, our housekeeper, nanny, substitute mother…" Ainsley looked at the woman with true affection.

"Well, I certainly have helped raise this brood. Sam, it's very nice to meet you," she said, looking him up and down, appraising him. Finally, she nodded as if in satisfaction then said, "I bet you're both starved and exhausted, so first some food and then you can rest."

They entered the spacious kitchen and sat down on stools at the large island, plates and silverware already set out. Sam had been right when he entered the house; there was a fresh baked loaf of bread in front of them, still warm from the oven. Ainsley reached out and took a slice, popping a piece into her mouth and smiling with contentment. Sam always loved Ainsley's obsession with food. He found it refreshing.

Sam hadn't realized until now how hungry he was and when the plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of him he immediately dug in. Ainsley did the same, both enjoying having a home cooked meal and neither able to remember the last time they had one. Over breakfast, Ainsley filled Mrs. Baker in on her father's condition and Mrs. Baker filled her in on the latest town gossip.

Sam finished his meal and sat observing the conversation between Ainsley and the housekeeper. Ainsley seemed perfectly at ease, barely recognizable to Sam. She was never this relaxed at the office and rarely was this relaxed on the few occasions he'd seen her outside of the office. Ainsley loved her job and was the best legal council around, but she had to admit she missed her family, missed this house, missed the feeling of home. Sam could tell all of this just by watching her talk as she ate her breakfast. He suddenly felt compelled to give up his dreams of presidency, and when Josiah Bartlett's second term was up, leaving politics entirely and settling down somewhere like this as a lawyer, with Ainsley by his side. Or one step ahead of him, as she often was. He smiled at the thought.

By this time Ainsley had finished her meal and was looking at Sam expectantly. "Is something wrong? Do I have food sticking to my face or something?"

Sam reached out and touched her cheek. "No, you're absolutely perfect." Ainsley blushed and looked at him quizzically.

"Sam?" Emma piped up. "Are you and Aunt Wee getting married?"

It was Sam's turn to blush. He cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at Ainsley. Fortunately, Mrs. Baker came to the rescue. "Emma! Clean up the mess you've been making with those crayons. Your aunt and her friend need to go get some rest now. Ainsley, why don't you show him the house and then go find a room and take a nap."

"Good idea," Ainsley managed to stammer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Baker," Sam said once he'd recovered enough to talk. "The food was exquisite."

"You're most welcome."


	7. Revelations

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

Ainsley took Sam on a quick tour of the house, showing him the large dining room, ballroom turned playroom, library, lounge, and living room. She briefly explained the history of the house and pointed out the original furniture from 150 years ago, but both she and Sam were fading fast, so she avoided going in to too much detail.

Sam grabbed their bags as they headed upstairs. "If you don't mind," Ainsley said, "I'll show you the rest of the rooms later. I'm really exhausted, as I'm sure you are."

"Not a problem," said Sam as she led him into the last bedroom at the end of the hallway. As soon as he spotted the bed Sam realized that he'd been up for nearly 26 hours. He dropped their bags on the floor and walked over to the bed. He kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, he was thinking about desperately he wanted to sleep. He tossed his shirt onto a nearby chair and fell back onto the bed. For the first time he noticed that actual room. This must have been Ainsley's bedroom. It had little touches of her all over: books, stuffed animals, pictures of family and friends. He wondered briefly if this was where he was supposed to be staying and then decided he was too tired to relocate.

Ainsley had watched the seen with interest. When Sam began to unbutton his shirt, she became mildly concerned how much of his clothes he was going to take off. When he stopped with the shirt, Ainsley had to admit she was slightly disappointed. She always wondered what Sam would look like with his shirt off. He certainly looked good enough in his white undershirt and jeans.

She hesitated as she saw him settle into the bed. She was going to give him the room across the hall from hers, one of the rooms typically reserved for guests. But here he was in her room, in her bed… And she was really tired. She took her own shoes off and walked softly to the bed where Sam lay. She draped a blanket over him and was about to leave when Sam reached out and grabbed her hand. He tugged her lightly, encouraging her to lie down next to him. Suddenly feeling like a teenager, Ainsley wondered if she'd get in trouble for taking a nap with a man who wasn't quite her boyfriend. "Ainsley," she said to herself, "you're nearly 30 years old. Just get in bed with him!"

When she lay on the bed next to him, Sam turned from his back to his side and draped his arm around her. He smiled as he snuggled in close, reveling in her softness. Ainsley slowly felt her entire body relax as she settled into Sam's embrace feeling a warm calm envelop her body. Within minutes, both were asleep.

Mrs. Baker tiptoed down the hall to Ainsley's room and glanced in. She smiled as she softly shut the door.

~*~*~*~

Sam woke up first, thinking he heard the door squeak open. He felt Ainsley stir next to him and smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She moved in close next to him, asking sleepily, "What time is it?"

He turned his head and glanced at the clock. "Just about 3. We really should get up." He tightened his arms around her.

"Yeah, we really should," she said, snuggling in closer. They lay there for another minute before they heard a little giggle, followed by a "Shhhh!" They both lifted their heads off of their pillows, puzzled expressions on their face. Suddenly, two small children launched themselves on the bed and began jumping up and down yelling "It's time to get up!"

"Oh, is it?" Ainsley said, grabbing the little boy and tickling him while Sam grabbed Emma and did the same. Before long both children were red faced from laughter and trying to squirm away. Finally the boy said, "Okay, okay, we give up!"

"Who sent you up here?" Ainsley asked.

"Mrs. Baker. Mom said she thought we shouldn't wake you up because we might see something… um… in a propiate," he said stumbling over the word. "What does that mean?"

Ainsley wasn't sure if she or Sam was blushing harder. "Inappropriate means…" Ainsley began, "that… You know what, Max? Why don't you go ask your mommy what it means."

Max nodded. "Okay, I will. Who's that?" he asked pointing to Sam.

It was Emma who responded. "That's Uncle Sam. He's going to marry Aunt Wee and they're going to move down here and have babies so we'll have more cousins to play with. This is my brother Max, he's five."

Sam laughed as Ainsley fell back onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow. "Well, Emma, you certainly have an active imagination. We've gone from marriage to moving here and having children. You work quickly." Emma looked at him, confused. "Max, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Sam. I work with your aunt at the White House."

"Cool!" Max replied, and then got a serious expression on his face. "Are you one of the good people or bad people?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, Grandpa says that Republicans are good people and Democrats are bad people."

"Start them young, do you?" Sam said, pulling the pillow out of Ainsley's hands, finding her choking back laughter. "It's not funny! How will be grow up to be a well rounded political figure if you're filling his head with this nonsense?"

Ainsley couldn't hold back any more and erupted into laughter. When she had calmed down, she turned to Max and said, "Sam's a Democrat, but he's not one of the bad people. He's a good person. There are… one or two Democrats that are good people."

"Like the President?" Max asked.

"Yeah, like the President."

"Yeah, the President even likes Republicans after he sees them in their bathrobes, singing in their office," Sam whispered into Ainsley's ear. She opened her mouth wide and then grabbed a pillow and whacked Sam with it. Of course this led to an all out pillow fight that stopped only because Paige had entered the room. She'd heard the noise coming from upstairs and had come to investigate.

"I'm glad to see you two are such good role models for small children," she said sardonically, as she grabbed the pillows out of her children's hands. "Come on, kiddies. We have to go home and Aunt Wee and Uncle Sam have to get ready to go to the hospital."

"Do we have to?" Max asked.

"Yes, we do. Come on, you can see them tomorrow. Say goodbye." Emma gave Sam a big hug and he kissed her cheek, making her giggle. Max, who had entered that stage where he was a little wary of hugging, reached out his hand for Sam to shake. "Nice firm grip," Sam said as he shook the little boy's hand. "That's impressive." Max beamed as he waved goodbye.

The room was suddenly very quiet as each thought about the other. Sam was thinking about how he enjoyed seeing Ainsley in this atmosphere, playing with her niece and nephew, lying in bed next to him, relaxed and fun and sweet. Ainsley's thoughts were a little less positive. Yes, she had enjoyed being in Sam's arms, but that was part of the problem. She enjoyed it a little too much. She could feel her self really beginning to fall for him. Who wouldn't love a man who was nice to kids, smart, funny, and who would drop anything to help you if you needed it? What Ainsley was having problems overcoming was her past. She would not allow herself to get hurt again, no matter what.

She suddenly got out of bed and to Sam's puzzled expression replied, "I need to get a shower. I'd really like to go see my father."

"Okay," Sam replied, slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Just worried." Sam looked unconvinced but didn't press any further. Ainsley almost fell apart just then, both at Sam's concern and the fact that he didn't try to make her talk when she didn't want to. She quickly pulled herself together and headed for the bathroom, leaving Sam still sitting on the bed wondering what had just happened.

~*~*~*~

When he had finished showering, Sam found Ainsley sitting on the window seat, staring out onto the grounds below with a distant expression on his face. For the last half an hour Sam had been struggling to find out what he might have said or done to upset Ainsley, but had come up empty.

He walked over to where she was sitting and scooted in behind her, leaning her against his chest. At least she didn't move, that was a good sign, Sam thought. She was silent for what seemed like hours. Finally, she said, "I wish I got to come home more often. From the time I was very little I used to love to sit here and look out the window, read books, write in my journal, for hours on end. It was my special spot where I could escape from everything that was bothering me." Sam wondered if there was some hidden meaning behind that last statement and stiffened.

"Is that why you're sitting here now?" he asked hesitantly.

Ainsley sighed deeply, and Sam didn't take that as a good sign. "I suppose so… Everything with my father…" she paused. "I haven't really done this since, well, since Eric and I broke up."

Sam had the feeling this conversation wasn't heading in the right direction. "That must have been hard for you…" Ainsley shifted.

"It was," she said. Her voice had a hard edge to it. "I had no where else to go. I almost didn't go back to graduate school. My father forced me to, and how, in hindsight, I am so glad that he did. God… I thought I was so in love with Eric and then everything just collapsed around me…" And I will not let that happen again, Ainsley added to herself.

She suddenly stood up. "We really should get going." Fierce. Cold. It was the only way to ensure that she wouldn't get hurt again. The worst part was that she knew she was hurting Sam and it was tearing her apart.

"Ainsley, what's wrong?" She couldn't respond. Sam was confused, a bit frightened. The last time he'd heard her use that tone of voice was when she spoke of Brookline and Joyce. What was going on here?

"Ainsley, don't shut me out, don't do this. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." He walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye. He saw they were wet with unshed tears. It took all of her strength to back away from him and keep those tears from falling.

In a voice barely above a whisper, she replied with, "I'd really like to see my father now." Sam got angry, unable to keep himself under control. "Fine. Let's go." He stormed out of the room and Ainsley let out a sob, no longer confident she was doing the right thing. Right now, hurting Sam was feeling far worse than she had ever imagined.

~*~*~*~

They rode in stony silence to the hospital, Sam growing more concerned and Ainsley growing into a deeper depression. She wanted to make things right, but couldn't find the words to erase Sam's hurt. They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital 20 minutes later, but to both it had seemed like hours. They got out of the car, and walked wordlessly up to the fourth floor, to Thomas Hayes' hospital room.

Ainsley's mother was in with her husband, and Marc was coming out of the room when he spotted his sister and her not-quite-boyfriend approaching. He could immediately tell that something was wrong, but not one to interfere in his sister's personal life, he refrained from asking.

"How's Dad?" Ainsley asked in a tense voice.

"Better, actually," Marc said. "He's recovering. Very slowly, but recovering. He's still sedated and completely out of it, but the doctor thinks that he may be fully conscious in another 24 to 48 hours. Right now it's a waiting game. Mom's been in there talking to him all afternoon. I was barely able to get her to eat something for lunch."

"I'm glad you were here with her. Why don't you head on home to Susanna and the kids. Relax a little. I'll stay here for a while and see if I can get Mom to go home and rest."

"Okay, Wee," he said, moving over towards her and hugging her. As he did so he whispered in her ear, "Everything okay with you two? You could cut the tension with a knife. He do something mean to you?"

When Ainsley drew back, she had tears in her eyes again. "No, don't worry," she whispered sadly. "It's me this time, big brother." Marc looked at her a minute longer, then realizing he wasn't going to get anything more out of her nodded, said a quick greeting to Sam, and left.

Suddenly Sam was at Ainsley's side, misinterpreting her tears as a result of her father's condition. "Why don't you go in and see him?" Sam asked gently. Ainsley looked at him, her heart overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. Surely she didn't deserve him.

She slowly took a step further and walked hesitantly into the hospital room, Sam standing just outside of the room, giving Ainsley and her mother privacy in their grief.

Ainsley had tried to prepare herself to see her father, expecting him to not look like his usual formidable self, but she hadn't expected this. He was so pale, almost translucent, with IV's in each arm, electrodes strapped to his chest monitoring his heartbeat, with machines everywhere, some beeping and some eerily silent.

Her mother stood and hugged her, the two women sharing tears. "He's over the worst, angel," Barbara said soothingly, both for Ainsley's benefit and her own. "He just needs his rest." Ainsley and her mother sat in the two chairs that were next to the bed, Ainsley resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You do to, Mama. You need your rest. You really should go home, eat a good meal, and sleep for while."

Barbara smiled. She had raised three wonderful children. "I will, Ainsley, in a little while, I promise. I just want to sit with him a little longer." They sat together in silence looking at the man who had so impacted their lives. It was Barbara who spoke first. "Where's Sam?"

Ainsley sat up and buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong? Something happen?" Barbara asked with concern.

"Yes… No… I don't know…" Ainsley stammered. "How do you know, Mom? How do you know when something is worth the risk of being hurt?"

Barbara Hayes wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Sweetheart, every relationship comes with risk; friendships, marriages, it doesn't matter which. The only way you'll ever know if a relationship is worth the risk is if the person you want is worth the risk. I know that Sam cares about you a great deal. I can see it every time that he looks at you. And I see it when you look at him. I know you've been hurt in the past, but that was a different kind of hurt. You were young, and Eric was blind to not see what he had in you, and honestly, I don't think that you were ever really in love with him. Not in true love, anyway. Sam is well aware of what a treasure you are, my little angel. You need to clear your heart of all of the fear and doubt and confusion and see what's left. If you find that you need him standing beside you, not in front of you or behind you, but right next to you for the rest of your life… Only then will you know if he's worth the risk."

Ainsley hoped that one day she would be half as good a mother as her own. She hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mom. That's exactly what I needed."

"I have to admit I've worried about you, Ainsley, working in such a place of animosity. But you've always been my strong one, always willing to stand up in the face of adversity. You've been so focused… First on school and then on work, always so serious. Now it makes me very happy to see you falling in love, even if it is a bit traumatic."

For some reason this statement made Ainsley laugh. Perhaps it was the irony, perhaps it was the emotional roller coaster she'd been on for the last 12 hours, she didn't know, but she broke into a wide grin and peals of laughter, Barbara Hayes joining in with her daughter's giggles. Sam tentatively made his way into the room, curious as to what was going on in room 429. He peeked out from behind the wall, finding mother and daughter heads together in laughter. He was about to turn around and leave when Barbara spotted him.

"Sam! Please come in." Both she and Ainsley stood.

Sam stood where he was for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I didn't mean to interrupt… I just heard noise…" Barbara smiled at him and offered him her hand. Sam walked over to her, taking it into his and kissing her on her cheek.

"I'm glad you're here, Sam."

"Me, too," said Ainsley. Sam turned to look at her, hope in his eyes. Their gazes locked for a moment and then Ainsley took a step closer to him. Sam closed the distance between them and pulled her close. Ainsley shut her eyes as she savored the warmth he filled her with every time they touched. And suddenly her heart was clear.

~*~*~*~

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Barbara Hayes said, interrupting the moment between Sam and Ainsley. "Why don't you stay here with your father? Talk to him, he likes that." She smiled and made her way out of the room.

Sam and Ainsley sat next to the bed, Sam holding on to Ainsley's hand. He didn't know what changed, all he knew was that he was much happier now than he was a few, short minutes ago.

Ainsley started talking to her father. "Daddy, I want you to meet someone. This is Sam, and I'm not going to tell you too much about him because you don't have the strength right now."

"Hey!" Sam replied, feigning hurt.

"I'm just referring to the "D" word. His heart's pretty weak right now."

"I think I'm insulted."

A smile spread across Ainsley's face, then faded. She let go of Sam's hand and grasped her father's. "Daddy… I'm not ready to say goodbye, so that means that you have to get better. I may be on my own now, but I still need my father. You've always been the strongest person I've known, never one to back down from a fight." Ainsley paused, realizing she was describing her father much in the same way her mother had described her. "So view this as a challenge, Dad, one I know you can win."

Ainsley settled back into her chair, leaning on Sam's shoulder. Barbara Hayes returned a short time later and sat down on the other side of the bed, the three sitting in silence, each with their own private wish for Thomas Hayes' recovery.

~*~*~*~

By eight, Barbara was beginning to show serious signs of wear and Ainsley and Sam were feeling the full impact of the last 24 hours.

"Mom?" Ainsley asked. "Why don't we go home, have some dinner, and get a good night's sleep."

Barbara nodded at her daughter. "I think that would be a really good idea. I'm getting quite tired." Ainsley linked her arm through her mother's, Sam doing the same on the other side. The trio walked out of the hospital, catching a view of a beautiful sunset.


	8. Falling

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Falling**

They ate dinner together, Barbara, Sam, Ainsley, and Mrs. Baker, who had kept food warm, waiting for them. The meal was somber but pleasant, the food as excellent as Sam had anticipated. Ainsley had grown quiet again and there was little discussion around the table aside from providing Mrs. Baker with a brief update.

After the meal, Barbara headed off to bed. Sam helped clean up, then turned to Ainsley. "Would you mind if I gave Josh a call?"

"No, not at all," Ainsley said. "I think I'm going to go sit outside for a while."

Sam nodded and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Josh.

"The Lymanator," Josh answered.

"Funny," Sam replied. "And what if I had been the President calling?"

Josh laughed. "I knew you weren't. Caller ID. So, how's the deep south?"

"Ainsley's parent's house is astounding, pre-civil war era, usual Republican paraphernalia."

"So the house is full of statues of elephants."

"Something like that," Sam said. "So how's everything at work?"

"Surviving without you, but barely, of course," Josh's voice hinting at sarcasm.

"It's nice to know you're appreciated."

"How's Ainsley's dad doing?"

Sam sighed. "It was touch and go for a while, but he seems to have gotten over the worse. It sounds like we'll know more tomorrow. He's really sedated right now and they might try to bring him out of it."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Tell Ainsley that Donna and I are thinking about her and wish her father the best," Josh said in a rare moment of sincerity.

"I will. How's Donna?"

"Beautiful. Wonderful. Amazing. But don't tell her I told you that. Sam? Everything else okay?" Josh had noticed that Sam didn't seem to be his usual self, he sounded like something was off, like something was bothering him.

"Yeah, or at least I think it will be. Ainsley and I were having some problems earlier, but I think they're fixed. At least I'm pretty sure that they are."

"Trouble in paradise already? I suggest that you go hunt her down and find out exactly what's going on before it's too late." Sam was the closest thing Josh had to a brother, and being the older of the two, Josh felt somewhat protective of him. And now that Josh had experienced first hand what real love was like, he wanted Sam to have the same.

"You're right. I'm going to go. I'll give you a call tomorrow. I should be getting back in sometime Monday evening."

"Sounds good, Sam. Take care."

Sam hung up the phone, sighed, and went on a search for Ainsley.

~*~*~*~

Sam found Ainsley in the estate's spacious backyard, if you could call the two dozen acres a backyard. She was standing underneath a beech tree about twenty yards from the house. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly, causing her to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Sam said.

"That's okay. I was just daydreaming. I didn't hear you coming."

"What were you thinking about?"

"This tree," Ainsley said smiling. "I remember once when I was about six, I was feeling adventurous and decided to climb this tree. Getting up there wasn't so bad. I climbed up and was enjoying the view when I realized just how high up I was. I started to panic and tried to climb down. I was getting closer to that branch," she said, pointing toward a lower branch, "when I started to slip. My dad was watching me through the window and rushed out. He stood under the tree and told me now to worry, that he was there and he wouldn't let me get hurt. He calmed me down and I found my grip, slowly working my way down until I was safe in his arms. I'll never forget that feeling, of his strong arms holding me tight." Ainsley crossed her arms in front of her, hugging herself. Sam stood behind her and wrapped his own arms around her. She leaned into him, closing her eyes, feeling a strange calm come over her.

Ainsley shivered as she felt Sam's warm breath on her ear, "I'll never let you fall." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. Ainsley laced her fingers through his. It was a beautiful September evening; a gentle breeze filled the air, fragrant with the scent of earth, stars dotting the clear sky. All worries cleared out of Ainsley's mind, her only thoughts of Sam's arms around her and the way he made her feel.

Ainsley turned around in Sam's arms, facing him now. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier, in my bedroom. My attitude was completely unprovoked and undeserved."

"Ainsley, it's okay, I was just worried about you…" Sam began, but Ainsley interrupted.

"Let me explain," she began. "You know about my past history with relationships, particularly my relationship with Eric. When everything with him happened, I swore to myself that I would never let me get hurt again, no matter the cost. I was afraid earlier because… I really care about you and love to be with you and I didn't want to see this turn into something bad." She saw Sam was about to interrupt again, but she stopped him. "I know that you would never hurt me. You weren't the problem, you aren't the problem. The problem is me being too afraid to take any risks. But I'm not so afraid any more." Ainsley smiled as she recalled her conversation with her mother. "I just hope that you're willing to put up with my moods a little while longer."

"Ains," he said, looking deep into her eyes, Ainsley melting under his gaze. "You're a Republican. I expect the moods. I cherish the moods." She smacked him hard on the arm, but there was no malice in it as she broke out into a wide grin.

"Some day," she said seriously, "I'll get you for that."

He kissed her on the temple. "I look forward to it."  



	9. Facing the Father

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Facing the Father**

Sam and Ainsley woke up Sunday morning, rolled over in their respective beds, and were both surprised to find the other side empty. "I must have been dreaming," Sam thought while Ainsley wondered if she'd imagined Sam's strong arms around her all night long.

Sam showered and beat Ainsley downstairs. Barbara Hayes had also just gotten up and was enjoying her traditional morning cup of coffee. She smiled as Sam entered the room. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Sam smiled back. "I can't remember the last time I slept that well. But that's what you get for putting in sixty hour work weeks and sleeping on a couch in your office."

"Ainsley mentioned you were a hard worker. Do I see the presidency in your future?"

Sam hesitated. "I'm not so sure any more. I may just settle to be Josh's Chief of Staff or run my own law firm. I'm always considering my future plans, but I haven't made any final decisions."

Barbara looked at him, a serious expression in her eyes. "You shouldn't change your dreams because of my daughter, Sam."

"Your daughter is my dream," Sam responded without really thinking what he was saying. He blushed furiously as the impact of his statement registered on Barbara's face.

~*~*~*~

Ainsley entered the kitchen and wondered what had just transpired between her mother and Sam. She wished she hadn't taken extra time with her hair and make-up so she could have been here about sixty seconds earlier.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Barbara exclaimed, giving her daughter a hug, locking eyes with Sam and winking. Sam quickly turned around and focused intently on the two cups of coffee he was pouring. He added three sugars and a generous amount of milk to one and handed it to Ainsley.

"Just the way you like it, sickeningly sweet and tasting as little like coffee as possible."

Ainsley smiled. "Thank you." She turned to her mother. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I have some phone calls to return, friends and family worried about your father. Then I was going to head back in to the hospital around noon. I called already this morning. He's steadily getting stronger. They're feeling more confident that he'll be alert by this afternoon," Barbara shared. "Your brother and sister are there right now with strict instructions to call in case anything changes. Why don't you two explore the grounds for a bit and we can all go in later?"

"Sounds good," Ainsley replied. "I'm so relieved that Dad's definitely on the rebound."

"Oh, so am I." The relief on Barbara Hayes' face was clear.

"You up for a walk?" Ainsley asked Sam.

"Sure," he replied. "I'd love to."

They headed out the back of the house, crossing the large backyard and heading for a path in the woods. "When we were little, Paige, Marc, and I would run all over here, playing hide-and-seek, capture the flag, pretending to be explorers, and when I got a little older and realized my love of politics, I'd go over to that tree stump over there," she pointed, "and would use it as a podium and would give speeches."

Sam laughed. "You're kidding! How old were you?"

Ainsley blushed. "I don't know, eleven or twelve."

Sam laughed again, taking her hand into his. "Ainsley, you continue to amaze me."

She smiled, obviously pleased, and quickly changed subjects. "So what were you and my mom talking about before I came downstairs?"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "We were talking about my plans, my future… whether or not I'm going to run for president some day."

"Whether or not?" Ainsley said, surprised. "I always thought that was your ultimate goal. For some reason I just can't see you opening your own law firm, hiring associates and partners… You like people too much, you like helping too much and in a job like that, you'll be a bureaucrat, a pen pusher." Sam was taken aback at how well Ainsley knew him. He said nothing. "What else were you thinking of doing?"

"I'm not sure," he paused. "Josh is going to need a Chief of Staff, a vice-president, I would be happy doing that."

"And, assuming that Josh would win the presidency, which if there's any barely reputable Republican running, he won't, what would you do after that? Or until that point? I don't think Josh is planning on running in three years. Not to mention the fact that you'd always come in second, behind Josh. Leo's happy to be in that position, it suits him. Would it suit you?"

"I think I could be happy being second to Josh. I can't think of anyone else I would rather work under. As for what I'll do in the mean time, I was going to say open my own law firm, but you shot that idea down."

"Where is all of this coming from, Sam? You've never mentioned this before. It was ingrained in my brain "Seaborn in 2012", possibly "2016". What's making you change your mind?"

He glanced sideways at Ainsley, letting go of her hand and walking over to where a small creek ran through the woods. "My father… never had much time for me. Never had any time for me, really. I want to have a family, the whole deal: a wife, a couple of kids, and a dog that will never learn how to properly fetch the morning Post. I'm concerned that the life of a political, especially one trying to run for president, isn't the best framework in which to raise a family. It's not even a good framework to raise a stupid dog. Look at the West Wing staff, the senior staff, anyway. Only Leo has children, none of us are married, or if we were we're now divorced, our jobs are our lives. And even the President, his relationships with his kids are good, but often strained. I know it hasn't been easy for him. I've always wanted a family, and I used to figure that they'd somehow fit into the political arena. But now those roles have switched. I love politics, but I want to find a way to fit politics into my family, not the other way around."

Ainsley was moved. She walked over to where Sam was standing and rested her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Maybe you can have both."

He clasped her hands in his. "Maybe," he said softly. Then they turned around and headed back toward the house.

~*~*~*~

The pulled back into the parking lot of Susini Memorial Hospital around noon, Sam now knowing the route by heart. They headed upstairs to find that not much had changed. Each child took turns sitting with their mother and father. Around four in the afternoon, Ainsley sprung out of the hospital room, startling her family. "Dad's regained consciousness!" The family, with Sam in tow, raced into the hospital room.

Sam couldn't believe the improvement over yesterday. Some of Tom's color had returned and though he still looked weak, he lay stately in bed, a wide smile on his face. "Daddy!" Ainsley exclaimed and hugged her father as best she could without hurting him, Tom Hayes cherishing his baby girl's presence. Barbara the moved to kiss her husband, saying "Oh, Tom, you had us really worried there for a while."

"But he's a fighter," Ainsley said.

"You bet I am! And I still have many more battles to wage," Tom replied weakly.

Sam stood as far out of the way as possible, not wanting to intrude on the family's private moment. He was just about to leave when Ainsley grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the room. "So exactly how strong are you feeling, Dad?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

The Honorable Thomas Hayes squinted at the man standing in front of him, then frowned. "Could someone please hand me my glasses," he said seriously. Sam began to sweat. Paige, with a smirk on her face, handed her father his glasses, whispering to him, "Be nice, Daddy."

With his glasses on, Tom looked Sam up and down, with a severe expression on his face. He sighed. "Ainsley… I just had a near death experience. Are you trying to cause me another?" Sam was sure that it was he who was going to have the next near death experience, but the Hayes family noticed a familiar gleam in their patriarch's eyes and knew that he was well on the road to recovery.

"You're a Democrat," Tom said slowly.

"Yes, sir, Your Honor," Sam replied with as much confidence as he could muster. Paige and Marc laughed quietly. Ainsley was glaring at her father, warning him to behave himself. Thomas gave looks to all of his children that quieted them quickly, then returned his gaze to Sam.

"So, you're a Democrat. Work at the White House. Seaborn. Sam Seaborn. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir. It's an honor to meet you." Tom grunted in response.

"And you're here with my daughter." It was more of a statement than a question and Sam didn't know how to respond. Fortunately, Ainsley spoke up.

"Yes, he's here with me. He was kind enough to drive all night Friday so I could be here with you."

Tom looked a Sam again, a hint of gratitude in his eyes. Before the interrogation could go any further, Barbara spoke up. "Tom, I know that you are quite dismayed to see a Democrat on the premises, but you still need your rest. Sleep for a while and you can continue this later." Tom looked ready to argue, but one look from his wife changed his mind.

"Very well," he said, "but I would like some time alone with Mr. Seaborn later."

"Fine," Barbara responded, giving Sam a supportive glance. Sam, meanwhile, was wondering where Tom Hayes' cardiologist was, because he was pretty sure that his heart had stopped.

~*~*~*~

Sam was sitting next to Ainsley several hours later, his pulse just returning to normal, when Paige emerged from Tom's room, a smirk that Sam was beginning to dread seeing. "Daddy would like to see you, Samuel."

Sam groaned. "It's okay," Ainsley said, getting up with him. "After all, he is in a hospital bed. He can't do too much damage to you." Somehow, Sam was not comforted.

Ainsley walked into the hospital room with Sam at her side. "No, sweetie. I need to talk to Sam alone," Tom said. Ainsley hesitated a minute, walked over to her father and said in his ear, "I like him, Daddy. A lot. So please behave." Tom looked moved. He nodded and then Ainsley left, giving Sam's arm a quick squeeze.

"Please sit down," Tom said, gesturing to the chair next to his bed. "It's a strange thing, coming face to face with death. It's not white lights and fog. It's fear, Samuel. Real fear."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, not sure what else to say.

"It also makes you realize some things. Ainsley and I have always been close. She's been a die hard Republican, a fan of politics since she was old enough to talk. And I must admit I was against her going to work at a Democratic White House, but she saw it as her way into the big leagues and knew it was what she wanted. And if you know my daughter, you know that when she gets an idea in her head, she's going to follow through or die trying." Sam smiled. He was well aware of that.

Tom continued, "Then shortly after she started working I knew things weren't going well. Something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me anything, probably afraid to admit defeat. Then just as quickly as things went wrong, they got better and she started mentioning her friends. That deputy chief Josh Lyman, Donna something, and you. She didn't seem to be unhappy anymore. She still wasn't sharing much with me, but eventually I was able to get her to admit that you had befriended her, took her side on some issue, made her feel welcome. I'm grateful for that Sam, I'm grateful to anyone who helps any of my children. But there's a more important issue here."

"Yes, sir…"

"Samuel. I'm a sick man. I need to know whether or not a Democrat is in love with my daughter."

Sam's mouth dropped open, his cheeks flushed as he stuttered and stammered, "Um… I… Uh… Mr. Hayes, sir…" He cleared his throat. "Ainsley is… um..."

"Stop there, Sam. I think you just gave me my answer. Now, I just have one more question for you. Say you run for president. You're doing pretty well in the election, running against a stellar Republican, of course. The votes are fairly evenly split and it comes to your attention that you could win the election by taking advantage in all of the wrong ways the fact that your wife is Republican. Talk about bipartisan relations. What do you do?"

Sam didn't hesitate a beat. "Ainsley is everything to me. No election is worth as much as she is."

The Honorable Thomas Hayes, one of the most respected judges in the state of North Carolina, defender of the Republican Party, was experiencing something that he never had before. He shook hands with a Democrat he truly liked. "Welcome to the family, Sam."


	10. A Miserable Week

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Miserable Week**

Monday came too quickly for Ainsley, and the morning passed even faster. She and Sam had gone back to the hospital to spend some time with her father. She was pleased to see Sam and the great Thomas Hayes getting along so well. They seem to have developed some sort of bond that crossed political boundaries. Ainsley wondered furiously what had been said during the private conversation the two men had had the day before.

But now it was nearing four and she knew that Sam had to get on the road to head back to the city. They were standing in the kitchen of the estate, Mrs. Baker having supplied Sam with enough snacks and drinks to last him a week, let alone the six hour drive back to the city.

Mrs. Baker said goodbye to Sam and rounded up Max and Emma and took them outside so she could give Sam and Ainsley some private time to say goodbye. Sam took Ainsley's hand in his as they headed to the front door. His heart hurt, like something was physically wrong with it. He never knew he could feel so much for one person. And he knew that he'd be seeing her again in five short days, but it didn't seem to matter. He really didn't want to say goodbye.

Ainsley offered Sam a smile, which she hoped looked happier than she felt. "I guess you should get on the road. You're going to hit traffic as it is and you don't want to get in too late since you have to be up for work in the morning." She felt like she was rambling.

It was Sam's turn to smile. He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Ainsley's ear. "You know that I'd stay if I could."

"Sam, you've done more for me than I ever could have imagined. The President may be able to live without me for a while, but I don't think he can do without his Deputy Communication Director for very long. Who knows what kind of trouble Toby's getting into without you there? Besides, the President was already kind enough to let you take today off."

"I know," Sam sighed, "I still wish I could stay." He reached out and stroked her hair again, the tension thick in the air. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Ainsley closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him. Sam hugged her back, trying to memorize every feeling, every tiny piece of this moment. He pulled back slightly and kissed her, catching her off guard. It didn't take long, however, before Ainsley was kissing him back with a passion she didn't know she had in her. A few moments later, Sam reluctantly broke off the kiss, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop if he kissed her any longer.

He held her to him for a minute longer. "I'll call you tonight when I get in."

"Okay," Ainsley replied softly, sadness in her voice.

"Let me know if anything changes with you father. I'll be back this weekend assuming no major crises emerge at work."

"Sam, you don't have to do that… I'll be fine," Ainsley said, somewhat unconvincingly.

"I know I don't have to, Ains, I want to." He picked up his bag and opened the front door. Ainsley followed him out to his car and watched as he opened it and threw his bag into the back and set the goodies Mrs. Baker had given him on the front seat. She walked with him around to the driver's side and was about to kiss him again when Emma came running over, yelling, "Sam! Sam!"

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern as he picked her up.

"Mrs. Baker said you're leaving," she pouted. He laughed. "Just for a little while. I'll be back on Saturday. Hey, while I'm gone I need you to do me a favor, okay?" Emma nodded. "I need you to take care of your Aunt Wee for me; play with her and keep her happy. Can you do that for me?" Emma nodded again and then hugged Sam. She then reached out for her aunt and snuggled against her.

Sam looked at Ainsley, trying to photograph this moment, picturing Ainsley holding their child instead of her niece. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I should go." He opened his door. "Until Saturday," he said. Ainsley nodded in return. He leaned over and kissed Ainsley again, a quick kiss on the lips that made Emma exclaim "Ew!" Both Sam and Ainsley laughed, then got silent as Sam got into his car and drove away.

~*~*~*~

Sam watched them get smaller and smaller through his rear-view mirror until he could no longer see them as he continued down the drive. He reached for his CD case and popped in one of his favorite CDs, skipping ahead a few tracks to the song he always listened too when he was in one of his rare dark moods. He blared Dave Matthew's Band's song "Gray Street", singing along, fighting every nerve in his body, which was encouraging him to turn around and go back to the woman he loved.

Ainsley was dealing with Sam's departure in her own way. She made ice cream sundaes for Max, Emma, and herself, finishing what was left of Emma's after she'd eaten her own. Then she sent the kids off to play while she went up to her bedroom and listened to some music of her own. She put an Eric Clapton CD into her stereo and flopped onto the bed as "Blue Eyes Blue" filled the room. She rolled over onto her side and imagined Sam's arms around her, wishing Saturday would come as quickly as possible.

~*~*~*~

Sam spent his week trying to keep himself as busy as possible, which, unfortunately, was rather difficult as the President was in Camp David and it was a slow political week. There hadn't been much for him to do, except get on the nerves of the West Wing staffers as he meandered around trying to find something to occupy his time until he could go home and call Ainsley.

By three in the afternoon on Friday, Sam was wandering aimlessly around the halls of The West Wing. The fifth time he saw Sam pass by his office, Josh hollered to him. "Sam! Get in here!"

Sam spun around and entered Josh's office. "What wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You're what's wrong."

"What's going on?" Donna asked as she entered the office, taking a seat next to Josh.

"My darling Donnatella," Josh began, "I was just about to tell dear Samuel to get the hell out of here. I'm tired of seeing him mope around."

"I…" Sam started, but Josh cut him off.

"Sam, you have been useless all week. Just leave. Leave. No discussion. We'll see you on Monday."

Sam was going to protest, but then realized what he was doing and was out of the office before Josh and Donna could offer a proper goodbye. They heard Sam yell a "See you Monday," as he shut the door to his office and took off.

Donna smiled. "Our Sam is in love…"

Josh turned to look at her. "So am I." Donna beamed and kissed him passionately.

"Oh for heaven's sake," CJ said as she passed the office. "Can't you at least shut the door if you're going to do that?"

"You're just jealous, CJ," Josh said. "I know you wanted me, but now you've missed your chance." Josh ducked just in time as CJ hurled something at his head. Donna picked it up off the floor. It was a rubber ball used for relieving stress. She smiled, "I don't think that's how they expected this to be used."


	11. Reunion

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

He drove straight from the city, stopping only once along the way to get gas. He wanted nothing than to be with her again, to hold Ainsley in his arms once more, to finally tell her how he felt. He knew, however, before he could go see Ainsley, he had to make one important stop.

He made the stop, then sped off to Ainsley's home, arriving at the estate just after nine. The sun had set offering up a beautiful night sky but Sam barely noticed as he parked and rushed to the house. He knocked on the door and was just about to open it himself when Barbara Hayes appeared.

"Samuel! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. Ainsley will be so thrilled to see you," Barbara opened the door and let him in, Sam kissing her on the cheek as he entered.

"I'm glad to hear the Mr. Hayes is recovering."

Barbara smiled. "It's going to take some time, but I think he's going to be okay. Thank you for your support, Sam, and thank you for everything you have done for my daughter."

Sam's face lit up at the mention of Ainsley. "Where is she?"

Barbara smiled at his eagerness, Sam unaware that Barbara had talked to her husband since Sam had left him at the hospital. "In the backyard. Welcome back, Sam."

He smiled at her and tore through the house, waving to Paige as he passed. He searched the yard for a moment, unable to find Ainsley, before he saw her sitting on a bench swing near a large flowerbed. Her golden hair lit up in the moonlight and to Sam she looked like a dream. His heart caught in his chest at the sight of her and he tried to steady his heartbeat as he walked closer.

Ainsley heard someone approaching, but not expecting Sam until the morning assumed that it was her mother or sister and didn't move. As Sam got closer, however, she felt something shift in the air and she knew that he had come back. She sat up, afraid to look, afraid that it wouldn't be him. She didn't move until she heard him speak softly. "Ainsley…" She stood slowly and turned to face him, everything seeming to move in slow motion. Neither of them moved for a moment, they just stared, taking each other in until Ainsley could no longer contain herself. She launched herself at Sam, throwing her arms around him, Sam holding her back as tightly as he could. And then he kissed her and Ainsley thought she would explode from the emotions she felt swirling inside of her. As they stopped to catch their breath, Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her, drinking her in as though it had been years instead of days since he had last seen her.

They walked back to the swing and sat down, Ainsley leaning into Sam, his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple and they sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying being back together. It was Sam who spoke first. "I can't do that again."

"Do what?" Ainsley asked.

"Be away from you. Nothing seemed right this past week. I always felt like something was missing. I couldn't concentrate on work, couldn't sleep… All I did was think about you, about us, about how I felt, and I came to a realization. Ainsley," he said, shifting so he was looking at her, still in awe at the sight of her. "I meant what I said. I can't be away from you again. It hurts too much to not be with you. I know that it's going to be complicated for us to be together; we work at the White House, under the scrutiny of the press, and I will always be a Democrat and you will always be a Republican. But when you think about it, none of that really matters. All that matters is how we feel. And I don't know how you feel, but I know that you are the most wonderful, intelligent, beautiful woman that I have ever known, and you're my best friend… I know I'm rambling, it's just that… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Sam looked into Ainsley's sky blue eyes which were shimmering with tears and felt his nervousness vanish. "I love you, Ainsley. I love you so much I can't even describe it."

The tears that Ainsley had been trying to hold back began to fall. "Oh, Sam," she said, absently wiping her cheeks. "I feel like I'm dreaming. I was so afraid that you were going to go back to DC and forget about me."

"Impossible," Sam replied, pulling her to him, Ainsley laying her head on his chest.

"Complicated or not, I am in love with you, and nothing can change that," Ainsley said, lifting her head to kiss Sam.

"I'm so very glad you said that." Sam shifted on the swing, pulling something out of his pocket. Ainsley felt like she couldn't breathe. "I went to see your dad before I came here. We had a nice, long talk. He's a great man, even if he is a Republican." He laughed slightly. "He loves you very much, Ainsley, and he only wants the best for you. And apparently I've made it on that list because he's given me permission to do this." Sam got up from the bench and down on one knee in front of Ainsley. She was dreaming, surely she was, Ainsley thought as her heart raced. She felt lightheaded.

"I have loved you from the first time I saw you, walking defiantly through the territory of the enemy. And not only do I love you, you're my best friend. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, which is why," he paused, taking a deep breath, "I truly hope that you will marry me." He slid the ring on the tip of her finger and looked at her awaiting a response. A few tears made their way down Ainsley's cheek as she looked at this man that she would love forever. "Of course I'll marry you, Sam." He beamed and slid the ring down the rest of her finger and pulled her into a hug, swinging her around.

"It's not going to be easy," he said, smiling. "I'm still a Democrat and you're still a Republican."

Ainsley smiled back. "We'll be fine, as long as you realize that I'm always right." They both erupted into laughter and then Sam kissed her, long and lovely, and Ainsley knew this was happening. This was real.

And Ainsley's world, no longer pale, was swept with colors of which she had only dreamed.

_And it feels like now  
And it feels always  
And it feels like coming home_

_I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky around the world  
You've given me all you have and more  
and no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see now  
I never saw blue like that before_


	12. Epilogue :: The Next Week

Title: Complicated

Author: AAV

Feedback: Please! Alexis2100@hotmail.com

Summary: Romance, especially when you work at the White House, is never easy.

Rating: PG, for slight sexual innuendo and mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… The West Wing, Aaron Sorkin, the songs featured in the story, not any of it. This is just my humble attempt to create a story I would have liked to seen played out on screen. No infringement was intended.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Next Week**

On Monday, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as the White House ever got. The President was back from his brief stay at Camp David, and the West Wing was once again fully staffed.

And in the steam pipe distribution center Ainsley referred to as an office, she and Donna shared stories and admired each other's engagement rings.


End file.
